Unworthy
by Acri
Summary: When the support for New Yevon runs slim, Baralai is advised to marry a commoner to raise support. OC Naoska Rensan finds herself in the company of the man she hates, amidst many enemies and very few friends. Rated T for possible coarse language later.
1. Behind Bars

**((A/N: As a note, I don't own anyone from FFX-2, such as Baralai or anyone else from the game who happens to pop up during this story. ... There's another note at the bottom on the subject of my absence if you were wondering what the hell happened to me.))**

**Unworthy**

**Chapter One**

**Behind Bars**

Yesterday, Naoska Rensan and her comrades entered the residential district of Bevelle and earned a great sum of money entertaining citizens on a street corner as they played instruments and made loud, highly energetic music. The event was so enjoyable, in fact, that the praetor himself stopped by to listen, and he too even gave them a few gil.

Today, Naoska was shoved into a jail cell, a great smile across her lips; shackles on her wrists behind her back. Turning around, she smiled to the praetor's advisor. "It was funny, why aren't you laughing?" she said, grinning.

He glared at her and as he opened his mouth, the praetor came down the stairs. "Aitigus," said the dark-skinned praetor, "Is this the one responsible?"

"Yes sir," Aitigus replied, running a hand over his auburn hair.

Tilting her head slightly and putting on the best innocent expression, she smiled to the praetor and said, "Can you get these shackles off? It's not like I can go anywhere."

Aitigus glared at her once again and the praetor motioned her over. Walking over, she turned and put her wrists as close to him as was comfortable. When the thick metal was removed from her wrists, she kept her back to the praetor as she went to the bed and plopped down on the straw mattress, tucking her hands behind her head.

"May I ask the reason for your actions?" Baralai asked, watching her.

"You may," she said, staring at the ceiling, grinning.

When she said nothing more, the praetor frowned slightly and said, "Why?"

"I hate you," she replied simply, closing her eyes.

Blinking a few times, he shook his head slightly and said, "Elaborate, if you would, please."

Aitigus became angry then. "Praetor, sir, you need not show this girl any respect or social grace," he said.

Baralai ignored him. Naoska ignored him, yet replied to the praetor. "New Yevon and Youth League soldiers are fighting in my village, trying to make us choose sides. My people are being killed, and thus, I hate you. You lead New Yevon, but I'm convinced there's nothing new about it, just the word "new" that you put before the word "Yevon"," she grumbled.

"Then it was revenge you sought," Baralai said softly, still watching her.

"I had higher goals than what I did," she said.

A slight grin crept over Aitigus's lips. Turning to the light-haired praetor, he said, "It seems commoners do not hold you in the right light, sir. Yet I've come up with a solution to that."

Glancing to his advisor, the praetor replied, "And what would that be?"

"Marry a commoner. It would surely bring those who believe that New Yevon is only for a greater sort of people to our side. They will see that you notice their social group, and they will see you in a new light, sir," Aitigus said.

Reluctantly, though it seemed as if there was not a single second of hesitation, he replied, "Very well then. I trust your judgment, Aitigus," and with that he departed.

Naoska laughed, "I feel sorry for that poor girl!"

"Then feel sorry for yourself," Aitigus replied, his voice cold and stern.

Sitting up quickly, turning onto her stomach she looked to him and said, "What?"

"Who else is more common than you? A thief, a con-artist, a vandalist, who better? You are dirty, smelly, and you've no moral judgment. If your marriage to the praetor won't draw the common people to the side of New Yevon, then I do not know what will." When the commoner opened her mouth to refuse, he grinned and said, "You will, or I will send the armies of New Yevon to wipe your little village off the face of Spira.

A horrified expression passed over her face. If the threat had been singled at her, she would've taken it, but it was directed at her friends and family, and she couldn't refuse. "Fine," said after laying flat on the bed. "But I'll hate you more for it."

**((A/N: Sorry for being gone so long. This is my first fanfic in a very long while, and I just finished writing it less than half an hour ago. This story has been running around my head for about a week, and I decided I should make my return to The older stories that I have here under my name, for those of you that read them, I might pick them up again, but I'm still uncertain about it. **

**As for where I've been, I've been here, at home, procrastinating and enjoying my years in high school. I've been writing a book, and I'm searching for a publisher, so when I'm not busy with school, sports, or other clubs and such, I'm either looking for a publisher, or working on the sequel to my book. This story I will most likely continue, since it's been wracking my brain for days. Well, that's about all that's to this right now, so I'll put another chapter up when I get a chance, and until then, have fun, leave comments, and ... Love and Peace...? **

** Acri )) **


	2. So Insulting

**((A/N: Once again, I don't own anyone from FFX-2, such as Baralai or anyone else who happens to pop up later... But Naoska Rensan and Aitigus (and anyone else not from the game) are creations of my imagination! Woo! Enjoy!))**

**Chapter Two**

**So Insulting**

Aitigus led the commoner from the jail and up into Baralai's private living space. Upon entering, he said to her, "The praetor is having dinner, and you will accompany him. You will not, in any way, shape, or form, speak unless spoken to. You will show him the respect he deserves, and you will act like a civilized human being."

"Whatever," she grumbled. "Just step off, alright?" She took a step to the side, away from him, as she continued forward.

"Remember what I told you," he said. "No marriage, no village."

Shuddering slightly, she rubbed her right arm and narrowed her eyes slightly in an aggravated manner. Entering through large ornate doors, Aitigus walked behind the commoner as they approached the large dining table. Baralai noticed them and stood up, a blank look on his face. "Please, sit," he said to Naoska.

Though she wasn't waiting for his approval, she took a seat at the end of the table and watched him as he took a seat. "Might I ask your name," he said to her.

Eyes narrowed slightly, she replied, "You can do whatever you want, Praetor." Aitigus went to her side and set his hand upon her shoulder and squeezed. She flinched and winced in pain. "Naoska Rensan," she said quickly to the light-haired praetor and the grip on her shoulder went away as he released her. "Everyone calls me Ren," she said, her eyes on the table.

"Welcome, Ren," he said. "You are welcome anywhere here. My home is yours."

Naoska, Ren, began to stand up, but Aitigus slapped his hand on her shoulder and shoved her down into her seat. Sliding out from under his weight, Ren got to her feet and glared death at the praetor's advisor. "Touch me again," she nearly growled, "I dare you."

He gave her a look then that said he was definitely not pleased, and she knew then that he would lash out at her tenfold for everything she did wrong, or even right. The two glared at each other until the sound of the praetor's chair brought their attention back to him. "If you'll excuse me," he said, bowed slightly, and left the table.

Ren watched him and she moved slightly, as if she would take a step towards him, but she held herself back and simply watched him go. Glancing to Aitigus, she said, "Now look what you've done."

After eating alone in the great dining hall, the girl from the village located off the path of the Mi'ihen Highroad stood and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She shoved her hands into her pockets and followed reluctantly as Aitigus showed her to the room she would stay in. Crossing her arms behind her head, elbows pointing upward, Ren glanced about in a casual manner. Arriving at her room, Aitigus opened the door and she stepped inside.

"I don't care what the praetor told you," he said. "You are not to leave this room unless you are called upon. Do you understand?"

Ignoring him, she walked to the large window and opened it, glancing out at the city of Bevelle. "Pretty," she said.

Angered, Aitigus slammed the door shut and left her in silence.

"I really don't like that man," she grumbled to herself. Sighing, she then added, "the praetor either..."

Morning came sooner than expected and Ren awoke in the soft bed, not realizing she had fallen asleep. The door opened and she stared at Aitigus as he stood in the doorway. "Get up," he said. "You're late for breakfast."

"Well you should've woken me up earlier," she replied, a hint of annoyance in her voice, though she knew she would have to tune it down a little or it would cost her. Sliding out of bed, she walked past him, bare feet slapping casually on the stone floor of the hallway as she stepped out of the room. Making her way down the high-walled hallway, Aitigus behind her, her body tensed in paranoia.

As she entered the dining hall, yawning, she heard more than one voice and quickly closed her mouth, staring out squinted, watery eyes to a table surrounded with older men. "Well damn," she muttered, "Ain't this embarrassing." She didn't dare look back at Aitigus, for she knew that if she did, she would hit him.

Standing, Baralai looked to her and said, "Would you care to join us, Ren?"

Knowing she looked dirty, disheveled, tired, and highly out of place, she shook her head and turned around, walking straight into Aitigus. "Please," said the red-haired advisor, "take a seat." The grin on his lips was just south of malicious.

The tension in her shoulders grew annoying and almost unbearable. "Why?" she said.

"Because the praetor would like you to," Aitigus replied.

Glancing over her shoulder to Baralai and the blank expression on his face, Ren cursed the fact that he was unreadable. She didn't want to be nice to him, she wanted to yell and curse and tell him where he could stick his manners and customs, but she clenched her fists and walked over to the table instead. Not wanting to make things easy for him, she went to a chair and, as he went to pull it out for her, she did it herself and sat down quickly in the chair at his left. She struggled against the urge to lean back in the chair and prop her feet up on the table and focused her eyes upon the the decorated table. Ren could feel all eyes on her, and still she didn't look up.

"Back to the subject," said an older man. "What are our plans against the Youth League?"

Within the next two minutes of politics, Ren had fallen asleep, head slipping out of her hand and hitting the table. Opening her eyes and finding the table right before her eyes, she groaned and sat up. Glancing to the table, she found them staring at her again and she grinned and said, "Politics aren't my strong point."

"It seems hygiene isn't either," said another man.

Instantaneously, the commoner looked to the man and replied, "Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn."

A few of the men snickered and smirked, Baralai was not amused.

"Looks aren't everything," an older man said to Baralai, "in her case, they aren't anything." The men laughed, yet still Baralai did not.

Shrugging, the commoner said, "I'd like to see things from your point of view, but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass." She crossed her arms and leaned back in the chair, watching the men as they went silent, though she could see laughter in their eyes.

"Any similarity between you and a human is purely coincidental," said the man who sat on the far end of the table.

Getting to her feet, Ren said to the men, "What's black and blue and doesn't like sex?" They looked at her for a minute and she planted her hands on the table, leaning forward and then pointed to the man who had just insulted her, saying, "The little boy in the basement of his house."

Standing, Baralai looked to her, his face neutral but his eyes burning with anger. "That is enough," he said softly, calmly.

Those words were enough for Ren to step away from the table. The thoughts of the destruction of her village filled her mind and the walls she had slowly begun to lower during the insult battle quickly flew back to their positions. Originally she had felt she might have a bit of a carefree existence in the praetor's home as long as she stayed far away from him. Fearing that she had angered the praetor to an extent that it would send Aitigus into action against her made her very uncomfortable.

"Ren, please leave," Baralai said.

Without a moment of hesitation, the brunette commoner turned and left the room, Aitigus followed.

Locked in her room by Aitigus once again, Ren lay on her bed, staring at the white ceiling. The praetor's advisor had claimed he would return to get her come dinner, but that had meant almost a full day without food. Trying to occupy her time, she bathed and wrapped herself in blankets since she had no new clothes. "So hungry," she muttered.

Come dinner time, the door opened and Aitigus threw a white dress at her. "Hurry and change," he told her and closed the door.

Getting the dress on with quite a bit of difficulty, since she had never worn one, she finally got it to where it was supposed to be and stopped when she couldn't figure out how to get it to stay up. She cursed and the door opened again. Aitigus sent in a pair of handmaidens and they laced the dress so tight that Ren could barely breath. Hands over her stomach, she slowly turned Aitigus who handed her a pair of white high heels.

Eyes wide, she let the handmaidens put the shoes on her feet, as she held onto one of the cherry wood bed posts. "I can't walk in these," she said softly, for that was as loud as her voice would get with the shallow breaths she was allowed to take.

"Mess up tonight, girl, and you will be punished," Aitigus said.


	3. Downhill

**((A/N: You know the drill... Don't own anyone from FFX-2... blah blah blah... Enjoy!))**

**Chapter Three**

**Downhill**

Hair brought back and half tied up in a bun, curls everywhere, the commoner entered the dining hall, taking slow shallow breaths and wishing she could run away. All of her concentration was on walking in the high shoes, hoping she didn't fall and break her head open on the stone floor.

Baralai stood from the table when she entered the room, his natural manners told him to do so. Yet when his eyes slid up from the table and landed upon Ren, an expression seeped through the neutral one he usually had. He drew himself upright a little more and watched her with a pleased, slight smile upon his lips.

Walking toward the praetor, Aitigus behind her, Ren became very nervous. The praetor was still hard to read, and she still hated it. She was used to people who wore their emotions on their sleeves, were happy when they were happy, sad when they were sad, angry when they were angry; and thus, politicians were not her forte. Halfway to the table, she set her foot down awkwardly, lost her balance, and fell to the stone floor, landing heavily on her hands and knees. Sitting up, she looked at her hands and muttered, "Ow..." Embarrassment forced tears to her eyes and they stung maliciously. Lifting the many skirts a little to look at her right foot, she found the heel of the shoe broken, and then she felt even worse. Glancing up at the praetor and seeing him approaching, a look of concern in his eyes, she stood and ran from the room, a strange lopsidedness in her flight.

Dashing into her room, she slammed the door shut behind her and leaned against the door, sinking down to sit on the floor and drawing her knees up. Reaching under the skirt of the white dress, she removed one shoe after the other and threw them angrily across the room. Never had she looked so foolish; never would she let someone come to her aid again. Not unless it was... _No_, she thought, _I won't remember. I won't go through it again_. But as all things are, when you wish to not remember it, it floods back into your mind and takes hold.

She had just set her head against her knees, clenching her eyes shut and sinking into a light state of depression when a force slammed into the other side of the door. Frightened, she quickly scrambled away to sit beneath the window, staring at the door as if it would turn into a fiend and eat her very soul.

The door swung open and Aitigus glared at her from the doorway. "What the hell was that?" he nearly shouted.

She didn't want to say she slipped and broke the heel of the shoe, for that was what she thought. Looking away, she said, "I fell, alright? Get off my back..."

Striding over, Aitigus grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up from the ground so quick and fast that the yelp slipping through her lips became a quick gasp of air. "This is twice you've insulted the praetor! I will not let it go by unnoticed this time!" He dropped her and she hit the floor, staring up at him with shock evident in her hazel eyes. Turning on his heel, he spun about and strode through the door, slamming it so hard behind him that Ren thought it would fall from its hinges; and it did.

Unmoving from her spot beneath the window, she sat and watched for a few hours as one man came, took the broken door, left, and another man came and replaced it. She couldn't quite understand why it had taken so long, but apparently people had bigger problems than a broken door.

Ren received no dinner that night, and come morning, she received no breakfast either. The whole next day she was deprived of food; no one came to get her, and no one brought her a thing. Stomach growling mercilessly come dinnertime that night, she lay curled upon the soft bed. _I wonder_, she thought, _what the Praetor's advisor is telling him about me_. As soon as the thought entered her head, she laughed. She didn't really care. She was being starved today, and later being forced to marry a man she did not love. Never had she, a commoner born on a ranch, gone without food for a moment. Yet now, in the praetor's living space, in Bevelle, she was going without food. "What wonderful hospitality," she grumbled to herself, staring at the window.

That night as Ren tried to sleep, annoyed by the loudness of her growling stomach, she glared at the high ceiling of her room and was startled by a clicking noise at her right. Turning, she found a young woman sitting on the floor, holding a tray and watching her. Scrambling away, Ren fell off the bed. Sitting up slowly, she looked over the mattress to the dark-haired female and said, "How did you get in?"

"Through the servant's passages, Lady Naoska," said the woman.

Shaking her head, Ren replied, "Please, don't call me that." She then blinked a few times and then said, "There're passages in the walls?"

"Yes," the young woman said, standing and setting the tray on the dresser. The scent of warm food filled the room and it drew Ren's stomach to growl so loud, she had the grace to be embarrassed by it. Turning to Ren, the woman said, "They haven't been used since Maester Seymour. I don't believe the Praetor even knows about them."

"So that means his advisor doesn't either, right?" Ren questioned, getting to her feet.

"Aitigus? No, he does not know," the woman replied, taking the cover from the food. "You must be hungry," she said. "Aitigus forbid the kitchen staff from bringing anything to you, but we couldn't just let you starve."

As Ren sat down upon the bed, the woman brought her the tray and set it on her lap. "Won't you get in trouble?" Ren asked, looking at the woman with a strange expression that actually resembled concern.

"Only if he finds out," the servant replied, smiling.

Glancing down at the food, her stomach growling, the commoner stood and handed the tray back to the woman. "Help me out of this thing first, wouldja?" she asked.

Setting the tray back upon the dresser, the woman replied, "Of course," and Ren turned around.

The dress slipping from her body, she grabbed sheet from the bed and wrapped it around her body as she kicked the formless white dress to the wall. Inhaling deeply, she sat back on the bed and looked to the woman. "Thank you," she said. When the woman handed her the tray once again, Ren took it and asked, "What's your name?"

"Mareike," the young woman replied.

"That's pretty," Ren said and began to eat. At the first taste of the food, she couldn't stop, and within minutes, the tray was empty and she lay back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I haven't eaten like that since..." her voice trailed off and her eyes fell away from the ceiling, as well as Mareike, who now sat upon the bed.

Reaching back and tying up her light brown hair, Mareike said, "It took me a while, but I finally realized who you are," she said, and softly added, "Or rather, who you were..."

"Keyword: were," Ren snapped as she sat up. "I don't want to talk about it. Don't bring it up."

"As you wish," the servant replied.

Silence drifted through them for a moment before Ren got to her feet and went to the window. "I'm sorry," she said. "I just don't want to talk about it."

"It's understandable," Mareike said, her voice hitting a monotonous tone.

Mareike soon left Ren alone in the room, taking the dishes and leaving no sign of food behind. The isolated commoner, still standing at the window, went to close it and found it stuck. Pulling hard on one of the shutters, it broke off and slipped from her hand. Hands on the window sill, she leaned forward and looked down, only to see the praetor and a warrior monk standing on either side of the shutter, staring up at her. Slowly slinking back into the room, she pulled the other shutter closed and shook her head. "That'll get me out of here quicker," she grumbled sarcastically. Laying down, she curled up on the soft mattress of her bed and took the one sheet and blanket and held it tight around her.

That night, Bevelle became cold. A light snow drifted through the city, and the cold slipped into Ren's room. Shuddering in the cold, she gripped the blankets to her barely clothed body and placed her hands between her knees, trying to warm them up. Eyes slowly opening, she watched the white breath escape from her mouth and float to the ceiling. Her entire body shook, trying to rid the cold, but it didn't work.

Come dawn, Aitigus opened the door and shouted for her to wake up. She remained huddled on the bed, still shaking, her muscles aching. Slowly she sat up, nose running. Wiping the snot from her face and onto the blanket, she went to get off the bed, but, touching her toes to the cold stone floor, she recoiled and tucked her bare feet beneath her.

"Aitigus, is Ren awake yet?" the praetor stepped into view of the half-frozen woman and she tightened the blanket around her. Glancing to the shivering woman, Baralai shook his head and looked to his red-haired advisor. "Cancel my meeting..." When the advisor began to protest, the praetor shook his head and entered the room.

Looking to the dark-skinned man, eyes slightly opened, Ren sneezed and fell over on the bed. Groaning, she turned on her side and curled up in the fetal position. Going to the bed, the praetor removed his coat and lay it over her. Prideful, Ren pushed it off with a slow swipe of her arm and sat up. She tried to glare at him, but she sneezed again. Opening her eyes, she looked to him and he stared off at the wall, little droplets of wetness dotting his face. Attempting an expression of innocence, she then sneezed twice and collapsed backward on the bed, head hanging off the side.

Once more the praetor put his coat over her, and this time she let him. Too sick and miserable to care, she lay there as he moved around the bed and lifted her head, placing her lengthwise on the bed. Rolling over, face turned to the side as she lay flat on her stomach, Ren grumbled, "Why don't you just go away," and half of her words were muffled by the pillow.

The praetor sighed and sat at the foot of the bed. A handmaiden brought a few more blankets and the praetor took his coat and set the new blankets over the brunette commoner. "I still hate you," she whispered.

"It's understandable," he replied softly. "New Yevon and the Youth League have been fighting over the Mi'ihen Highroad area for quite some time now. Innocent people have been caught up in the skirmishes, I will not pretend to understand your feelings toward things, but I understand why you hate me." He looked to her and found her asleep, finally warm, a small bubble of mucous growing from her nose. Taking up a corner of the blanket, he wiped his face and then wiped her nose.

Dawn of the next morning brought the commoner's eyes open. Sitting up, she found the praetor sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, his head hanging in sleep and his arms crossed over his chest. As she shifted slightly to look at the now repaired and closed window, he awoke. His tired eyes drifted up to her and she looked to him out the corner of her eye. "You recover quickly," he said.

Her simple and smiling reply was, "Get out."

Without an insulted expression upon his face, he stood and left the room, saying, "Your clothes are in the dresser."

Throwing the blanket over her head and plopping back down, she grumbled, "I really hate that man... How the hell can he remain so calm all the time?"


	4. In Two Days

**((A/N: You know the drill. Enjoy! Don't for get to review, please ... ooh, yeah... and writer's block is EVIL ))**

**Chapter Four**

**In Two Days**

Going to the dresser, blanket still pulled over her, she grabbed a pair of black cloth pants and a sleeveless white and blue shirt. There were other clothes in the dresser, some fancier than what she was wearing, but she didn't like them. Ren was, all in all, a casual kind of girl, and she preferred to stay that way as long as possible. As she was pulling on a pair of sandals, the door opened and she immediately glared at Aitigus as he stood in the doorway. "Praetor says he wishes to speak to you. Hurry up," the redhead said.

"Everything's always a rush for you," she grumbled and got to her feet, tapping the tip of her sandals on the stone floor to make sure they were on right.

As she began to walk from the room, apparently walking too slow, Aitigus grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. Keeping a firm hold on her wrist, he then nearly dragged her down the hall until they reached the dining room. "Through that door," Aitigus said and pointed her to a doorway across the room, one that she had never really noticed before.

A bit confused, the commoner crossed the room and passed through the door. Finding herself in a darkened hallway, she followed the only available path and continued through another door. The light on the other side was so bright that she had to shield her eyes. Waiting for her sight to focus, she glanced about and took in her surroundings.

The walls were made entirely of glass, except the wall behind her that the door was attached to. Stacks of books ran along the wall at her left. The books didn't complete the circle, they barely went a fourth of the way, but they were high stacks, almost reaching to the ceiling. A pair of love-seats sat near the center, facing each other, with a small table between them. Along the curve of glass to her right sat a desk with a melted candle, three big books, a white-feather quill, and a thin book that appeared to be a journal.

Movement caught her eye and she turned to see the praetor standing before the glass opposite the door she had come through. He didn't turn to her; he didn't say a word. Ren merely crossed her arms and watched him as the sun forced him to be a silhouette in her vision. Her mind was in another place when he finally spoke.

"My apologies," he said, and Ren jumped slightly, startled by the sound of his voice. Turning, he had a smile upon his lips, and for once, Ren could read it. The expression was false; he wasn't happy, and he was having a hard time hiding it. The smile bothered her, yet she didn't know why. "It was rude of me to ignore you," he said and bowed respectfully. Holding his hand out to her, he said, "Please."

Not quite sure what he wanted, Ren approached him cautiously, yet she did not take his hand. She stood at next to him, and the scene outside the window quickly caught her attention. Eyes gliding over the view of Bevelle, she took a deep breath and kept her eyes there.

They stood in silence for a moment. She watched the city; he watched her, a look on his face that bordered confusion. Finally, he shook his head and looked out the window to the city below. "I asked you here for the reason that I felt I should speak to you myself, without the presence of Aitigus. Lately he's been a bit... forgetful."

Opening her mouth as if to speak, Ren killed the thought before the words left her mouth and she continued to stare out at the city.

"Tomorrow we are to go into Bevelle. To celebrate our engagement with the locals. Then the day after that, come morning, we are to be married," the praetor said, a tone of reluctance in his voice.

Ren still said nothing.

Glancing to her, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Are you listening, Ren?"

"Yes," she replied, not lifting her eyes to his.

"May I ask why you tend to avoid eye contact with me?" he inquired.

"I'm not avoiding eye contact," she lied, "I've just never seen the city from this height. It's beautiful."

Sensing the lie, the praetor didn't bring it up. "Are you unhappy with this arrangement?"

"You mean our marriage?" Ren inquired softly, still not meeting his eyes and he watched her reaction. She kept her face blank, void of emotions that wanted to surface, such as anger. Anger was the easiest to manage, she was used to it, and it was an alternative to crying.

"Yes," he replied.

Instead of answering him, she turned the question back at him and asked, "Are you unhappy with it, Praetor?" her eyes still sliding over the busy city.

An uneasy silence broke over them, sliding around them and holding them unmoving for a long moment. It was evident, neither of them wanted this, but they were both going to go through with it; him for New Yevon, her for her town, which was still being threatened by Aitigus. "Two days then," Ren finally said, and a tension that had begun to fill the air vanished.

"Yes," Baralai said. He ran his hand over his head and sighed. Turning to the commoner, he said, "I suppose I should do this right," and knelt to the floor, gently taking her hand in his.

Automatically Ren retracted her hand. His eyes glided to hers and she made true eye contact for the first time. "Save it," she said rather harshly. When a confused expression crossed his face, she turned her eyes to the city once more and said a little softer, "Leave the show for your people."

Slowly getting to his feet, Baralai said softly, respectfully, "May I ask you a personal question?"

"Ask all you want," she replied. "It doesn't mean I'll answer."

A genuine smirk flashed over his lips and then, as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. "What is your history? Something tells me that there's more to you than you are showing," he said.

"That's too personal," she replied softly, eyes swiftly gliding over to the only door that led in and out of the room.

He bowed his head slightly and told her, "My apologies, I meant no offense."

"Even if you had," she began to say, but thought better of it and didn't finish her statement.

"Will you join me for lunch?" he asked, changing the subject.

Instead of a proper response, Ren bowed mockingly.

The praetor seemed displeased with her "reply". Taking a breath that seemed as if it were to steady his nerves, though it wasn't, he went to the door and held it open for her. Together they went through the dark hallway and out into the dining room where Mareike and a few other cooks were already bringing in food. Ren, remembering that the young woman wasn't even supposed to be in her room the night before, only said, "Thanks," and didn't show any recognition from the night before. Mareike smiled and simply nodded her head in response.

Sitting down at the far end of the table, her usual spot, she leaned forward, setting her elbows on the table in a very casual fashion. Baralai sat at his end of the table and watched her for a moment. He was curious as to her past, not only because she hadn't told him, but because she seemed very familiar. Taking a breath, he decided to ask. "Ren," he said, beginning to cut his food. "Have we met before? I mean, before all of this?"

"Not that I know of," she said and put a piece of food in her mouth. Once again she wouldn't meet his eyes, and he new that maybe, just maybe, she was lying this time.


	5. Runaway

((A/N: Yeah, you know the story about who I own and who I don't... basically I own everyone you don't recognice and who isn't from the game. Though I don't own the Al Bhed... yet sometimes I wish I did... cuz the Al Bhed are sexy... oo; I'll shut up now. Read, Review, Enjoy. I'll have more eventually... Oh yeah, and if you want to know what Naji and Ren are saying, google an Al Bhed translator... I think pretty much any of them work...))

Chapter Five

**Runaway**

Come morning, Ren found herself rudely awoken by Aitigus once again. "Get up," he said and pulled the blanket off of her.

Sitting up, Ren said, "I hate you," and went to get dressed. Putting on a pair of black pants and boots, she put on a green shirt that had detached sleeves, leaving her shoulders bare. Grabbing the bag she had packed the previous night at the praetor's request, she left the room and walked down the hall, Aitigus at her back. At the end of the hall, the praetor joined her side, and the three of them then went into town.

As the Baralai spoke to citizens outside of an inn, Ren stood idly by and simply listened, eyes lowered in a submissive gesture. In privacy, she felt she could "talk crap", even if it was "little crap", but in public, she wouldn't challenge him. It would be disastrous if she did, not for them, but for her village. "Ren?" Baralai said, turning to her.

Attention snapping up to him, she seemed very lost and confused. She smiled pleasantly after a couple of seconds and said, "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

He repeated himself, but once again she wasn't listening, for she had zoned out into her thoughts once again. A gentle hand on her shoulder snapped her attention back once more. Baralai stood before her, a concerned expression on his face that she felt was purely an act for anyone paying attention. Acting, that's what they were doing now. In privacy they could be reluctant and regretful all they wanted, but in public they had to be the caring couple. An act, she could do that; in fact, she knew she could do that.

Shaking her head slightly, she looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I'm sorry. It's nothing, I was just thinking."

After a few moments, a crowd began to gather, and Baralai spoke to them as Ren stood at his left, slightly behind him, eyes on the ground, thinking. A long moment passed before Baralai turned to her and held his hand out. Ren swore softly under her breath and gently took his hand, stepping up to his side. Then, as he had done the day before, he knelt down, holding her hand in his. "Ren," he said, "I offer you my love and undying devotion. My world is yours, and I wish to be part of your world as well. You deserve better, but will you accept me as your husband?"

A sincereness in his voice made Ren think that these words had meant something once, but something to someone else. He had said this before, and curiosity struck her to think, "Who?". A broad smile crept upon her lips and she replied, "I accept you as my one and only, now and forever." The words she spoke had meant something to someone else once, and saying them forced a pit of sickness in her stomach that tightened and made her want to cry.

The sick, tightness grew and tears stung at her eyes. The praetor slipped a ring onto her finger as he got to his feet. A look of confusion burst over his tanned face as he noticed tears now spilling from Ren's eyes. The crowd believed them to be tears of happiness, but he knew otherwise. He forced a smile upon his lips and slipped an arm around her waist. "Don't fight back," he whispered and drew her close, one arm around her waist, the other around her shoulders.

The praetor tensed slightly when the softly crying Ren buried her face against his chest, her back arching slightly. She had no intention of fighting back at the moment. The crowd began cheering for their praetor, and Ren then knew that she had to pull it together, else someone would get suspicious. Moving back slightly, she wiped her eyes and couldn't meet his eyes once again. Her gaze drifting over the crowd, she forced herself to smile, and surprisingly it looked natural.

"If you'll excuse us," the praetor said to them and, arm still around Ren's waist, he led her to the inn and into their room. As Ren went and sat down on her bed, since they had requested two beds, telling the innkeeper that one was for Aitigus, Baralai looked to the brunette Ren and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. She set her head in her hands for a moment and then sniffled. "Just gotta stop thinking," she said softly. Laying back on the bed, she spread her arms out at her sides and stared at the ceiling.

An hour had barely passed when Ren sat up quickly and grabbed her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. Going to leave the room, she stopped in her tracks when the praetor opened the door, standing there, looking at her strangely. "This's how it's gonna go," she told him. "Tomorrow we're getting married, sure, no problem, but whether you like it or not, I'm going back to visit my village one last time before I'm stuck in Bevelle."

"I'll go with you," he said.

"I don't need your protection," she replied rather rudely.

"I never said you did," he told her. "But how would it look to Spira if you departed on your own and I remained in Bevelle?"

Without another word, she waited for him to grab his bag before the two of them set out, not telling Aitigus a word of their decision.

Leaving Bevelle, they walked through a small bit of Macalania forest and headed toward the Thunder Plains. The silence stayed between them. Ren had no reason to speak, and neither did Baralai, and since idle banter seemed pointless, they remained quiet. Setting foot on the Thunder Plains, Ren looked toward the Travel Agency, waiting to see if lightning struck the ground. Sighing heavily when she noticed it didn't, she grumbled, "Sure it's safe, but where's the fun in that?" For the longest time, she had been hoping that the towers would break, but that wasn't the case.

Setting off across the plains, they became cautious of fiends. When one finally attacked, Ren went to cast a spell, but became highly irritated when Baralai destroyed it before her. "Lucky strike," she muttered.

"Oh really?" he replied.

And from there it became a competition. Not only did the two fight against the fiends, but they struggled against each other's speed and strength to destroy the fiend first. Arriving at Guadosalam, they found themselves out of breath and exhausted. They had gone out of their way to find fiends, and occasionally it required climbing small rocky paths and searching every nook and cranny.

Standing up straight, Ren said, "I won," and began walking toward the entrance to the Guado city.

"Now you're lying," Baralai said, walking up next to her. "I defeated two while you were busy with that Greater Drake."

"Sure," Ren replied, "but you missed those two that I got while that Gemini was kicking your butt."

"It was not!" the praetor replied, a half incredulous and half humored expression upon his face.

Taking the path through the forest, they arrived at the Moonflow and took the shoopuf across. On the other side, Ren walked over to a Hypello and asked, "Is Tobli around?"

"Yesh," the Hypello replied. "Jusht around the bend, yesh."

"Thanks," the commoner said and began walking again, ignoring the stares she was receiving, though most of the looks were directed to Baralai, who walked closely behind her. Walking along the Moonflow, they came across a small wagon, with a couple of Hypello standing about, dancing, if that's what it could be called.

Striding up to them, the brunette woman opened her mouth to speak when an annoying voice shouted, "Naoska!"

Turning, Ren crouched down and hugged the duck-billed person when he reached her. "Long time no see," she said.

"What're you doing here? We were worried that you would've been caught by the Bevelle guards. Looks like you got off scot-free, yup yup!" he said energetically.

Laughing, Ren replied, "Not exactly."

It was then that Tobli glanced around her and finally saw Baralai, who waved casually to the small, hyperactive person. "The Praetor of New Yevon?" Tobli said. "What did I miss?"

"Go watch the sphere waves," she told him. "It'll be everywhere come tomorrow."

"Can't you tell me now, Naoska?" Tobli said, tilting his head slightly.

"Of course not," she replied. Grinning, she then pat him on the head and said, "We've got to be going. I'll see you around, Tobli."

"See you around Lady Naoska! Yup yup!" he said and ran off to speak with his Hypello friends.

As they walked away from Tobli's wagon, they moved in silence for a while before Baralai finally asked, "Lady Naoska?"

"Long story," she replied.

"We have time," he told her.

"No we don't," she said.

A strange tension spread between them for a moment, and vanished as soon as they reached another path where an Al Bhed man stood with a few small hover machina. As soon has his eyes landed on Ren, he stood up straight and said, "Myto Naoska! Ed'c paah y frema."

"Y muhk frema, Naji," she replied in his language. "Ruf'ja oui paah?"

"Ar, cu-cu, so myto. Yht oui?" he said, smiling.

"Eh, so-so," she told him and he laughed.

Baralai seemed lost for a moment. He couldn't remember much of the language, but he understood bits and pieces of it, enough to now understand what was going on if they switched languages again.

"Do you need a ride?" the Al Bhed man asked.

"Can I race you?" Ren said.

"And what about your friend? Are you... That's the Praetor of New Yevon..." The man seemed shocked for a moment, though it was more confusion than anything.

During the moment that the man stood, baffled, at the sight of the praetor, Ren ran over, jumped on a small hover and started it up, flying down the path before he knew what had happened. Naji jumped onto one of the other crafts and motioned the praetor behind him. They took off and caught up to Ren in mere seconds. "You've forgotten how to ride?" the Al Bhed asked.

Grinning, Ren replied, "No, I just wanted to give you a fair chance of winning." And with that, she switched gears and sped off , standing up a bit as the craft practically flew down the road. The praetor watched as she hit a raised group of rocks and sailed above the ground before the craft hit hard and the engine died. Smoke rose from the front of the craft as a cloud of dirt rose all around her, stirred up from the impact. "Whoops," she said. Getting off of the craft, she turned and looked to Naji and the praetor, who were coming to a stop as they neared.

"Need a ride, miss?" Naji asked, grinning.

"Oac bmayca!" Ren replied leaning forward, hands behind her back in a innocent and slightly girlish manner.

"Ha!" Naji laughed and sped ahead. "Kuut milg, so myto!" he called back to her, waving.

"Naji! Come back here!" she shouted to him, chasing the speeding craft.

The Al Bhed man and the praetor stood casually at the end of the road, waiting for Ren as she slowly approached. Passing by the road that led to the Youth League Headquarters and a soldier ran out to greet her. "Lady Naoska! Is that you?" he said happily.

Stepping back, a little surprised, Ren nodded an looked to him awkwardly. "Yes," she said.

"Do you remember me?" he asked grinning.

"Gimmie a hint," she told him, right brow raised curiously.

Crouching down, he removed the shin guard on his right leg and showed her a tattoo on the outer part of his leg. As soon as he stood up, she lunged at him, shouting, "Yaibal!" and she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Stepping back, she said, "It's been forever!" Looking him up and down, she said, "Praise Yevon, you got big."

"Yevon?" he said and looked at her awkwardly.

Snapping to what she said, she laughed and said, "Old habit!" Grinning, she then said, "Let me rephrase... Holy flying chocobos you got big!" She held out her hands to him in a gesture that meant she was still comprehending it. "You're just... So... Yaibal!"

He laughed and said, "And you've gone back to your old self."

Blushing slightly, Ren looked down and said, "I guess that includes Yevon too, huh?"

"Not really," he said, grinning. "Because now you can join the Youth League and we can work side-by-side, just like old times!"

"That sounds great, Yaibal," she said softly. "But I can't..."

"Naoska!" Naji called from the end of the road, waving his hands above his head.

Ren and Yaibal looked over to him, and while she nodded, his eyes landed on the praetor. "You've sided with New Yevon?" he asked.

Eyes darting over to Yaibal, she said quickly, "No! It's not my choice!"

"You're travelling with the New Yevon Praetor, Naoska!" he replied.

Ren recoiled slightly. "Yaibal..."

"I'll see you around, Naoska," he told her and turned around, returning to his post.

Watching him walk away, Ren took a deep breath and walked toward the Al Bhed and the praetor. Jogging over to meet her, Naji stopped her in her tracks and put his hands on her shoulders. "Ajanodrehk ugyo, Naoska?" he said softly.

"Hu," she said just as softly. "Hudrehk'c ugyo."

Drawing her into a tight embrace, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "Don't let yourself get drawn into the fight between New Yevon and the Youth League. It'll only lead to heartache." He was silent for a moment before whispering, "Join the Machine Faction."

Ren shoved him away, laughing. "You're just as bad as the rest of them!" she said, grinning.

Naji laughed and got her in a headlock. "You'll join the Faction! You'll do it!" he laughed.

"No!" she said and struggled to get out of his grip. Succeeding in her escape, she ran off toward the Mi'ihen Highroad and the Al Bhed and the praetor followed.


	6. Not So Warm Welcome

**((A/N: Welcome to Chapter Six! I'm surprised I'm still writing . I appreciate the few of you who reviewed. Oh oh oh! Before I forget! Go check out the work of mah good buddies and fellow writers, Skylander (ID# 455829) and Newin (ID# 666286) Keep them writing too! Well, here's the next chapter. Read, REVIEW (pwease? T-T), Enjoy, and keep coming back!))**

**Chapter Six**

**Not So Warm Welcome**

First steps onto the Highroad brought her to an immediate halt. Her abrupt stop led Naji to run straight into her, since he had been focusing his attention a quite attractive Al Bhed woman that ran the hover service. Ren stumbled forward and then turned quickly to glare at him. He laughed nervously and she shook her head, sighing. "Drec'c frana fa ku uin cabynyda fyoc, so myto," Naji said.

"Aww," Ren complained. "Are you sure? Do we have to?" When the Al Bhed nodded, it seemed to the praetor, who stood at a bit of a distance, that the rekindled spark within Ren had just gone out. The light to her suddenly seemed dull and she put on a smile that the praetor now knew was false and she said to the Al Bhed, "Kuut poa, Naji. Drana'c y lryhla E fuh'd caa oui ykyeh..."

Eyes showing suppressed sadness, Naji looked down and replied, "E ghuf... Yht ed sygac sa fyhd du gemm res..."

A true smile glimmered on her lips for a moment and then it vanished. "That would be bad, Naji."

He gave her a friendly kiss on the forehead and walked away, back to where he had left his vehicle.

Looking to the hover, Ren looked to Baralai and said, "This way Praetor." Her tone had been kind, but he could feel she wanted to yell at him. The two, after speaking with the Al Bhed woman that Naji had oggled, boarded the hover and were taken to the road that led into the village near the Mi'ihen Highroad. The hovers had been banned from entering the village since they startled the chocobos.

Glancing down the road, Ren said softly, "This way," and entered her village. As soon as she and the praetor entered the sight of the villagers, Ren knew something was very wrong. There were no smiles, no hello, no how have you been. There were merely glares, and none of them were friendly. Turning around as she walked, looking at the faces that looked at her, she went to her home and casually opened the door.

Ren's mother turned to face her and, so shocked as she was to see her daughter and the praetor standing in the door way, she dropped the plate in her hands and it shattered upon the floor. "Naoska!" she said and then covered her mouth. A genuine smile of happiness crossed over Ren's face, but it once again quickly vanished when her mother rushed over and pulled her daughter away from the praetor and farther into the house.

Baralai stood there, watching as Ren's mother leaned in close to whisper to her daughter.

"Naoska, please leave. You can't be here anymore," she told her daughter. "If your father catches you here, he will be so angry, Naoska. Please, take him and go. Leave the village now."

"W-what? But... Mother..." Ren began, yet seeing the look on her mother's face made her quiet. "Okay." Turning, Ren didn't even say good bye before walking out the door and into the front yard. Baralai followed, and as soon as they had left the house, the door shut quickly.

Glancing around at the people she grew up with, Ren watched as they leaned into each other and whispered words she couldn't hear as they kept their eyes on her. "Traitors," she whispered so very softly to herself.

The praetor walked to her side and, hesitant at first, he put his hand gently on her shoulder. In a daze for a moment, Ren quickly snapped out of it and looked to him. She tilted her head slightly to the left and smiled a false smile that, for once, looked very forced. Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. "Follow me, Praetor. I want to show you my favorite place."

Ren lead the way to a cliff that hung over a small gorge with a river running through it. Walking up to the edge of the cliff, she turned to face the praetor, hands behind her back, she smiled, and there was a great sadness in it that she was trying so desperately to cover up. He walked up next to her and she turned to the gorge. Looking up at the sky, she said softly, "At night, the sky is lit up with stars as far as the eye can see."

"We can stay until night," he told her and looked to her, watching as her eyes fell to the ground at her feet.

"I'd... rather we didn't," she replied softly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

Shaking her head, Ren replied, "No, nothing's wrong."

Turning to her, he gently took her hand in his and asked, "Are you sure?"

Tense, she looked to him and nodded, though her eyes told a completley different story.

"Well what do we have here?" said a very familiar voice to Ren's ears.

Ren and Baralai turned quickly to see a group of villagers blocking their only path back to town. "Tannan?" Ren said and looked awkwardly to him.

"What'd you think you were doing, Naoska," he said. "Bringing that bastard into our village. And then we hear you're going to marry him? You're being stupid."

"Tannan," Ren said with a heavy sigh. "Let us pass, we're leaving."

"No!" he said.

"Tannan," she nearly growled, losing her patience. "I beat you when we were younger, I can do it again!"

The group advanced on Ren and Baralai and they backed up. The praetor slipped on a loose bit of dirt on the edge and fell over. Still holding onto his hand, Ren was yanked back, but she kept a tight hold on his hand and tried with all her might to pull him back up. He caught his grip, yet just before he was back on solid ground, Ren received a hard shove to the back which sent her over the edge with a yelp. Her weight caused his grip to slide as she then clung to him for dear life.

"Ren!" the praetor shouted to her, keeping his grip tight on her hand. "Hold on!"

Her hand slipped from his and she caught quickly to his leg. Scared eyes looking up to him, she watched as he tried to pull them both up. Every time he got a good grip, his hands would slip or the ground would break. "There's no way," she said softly. When she felt his boot begin to slip from his foot, she called up to him, "Save yourself."

Eyes dropping down to her, mouth opening to protest, he reached to her, grabbing for her hand. Ren smiled weakly, a forced smile once more, and then she let go.

Curling up, she rolled down the hill, the picturesque version of a ragdoll a she hit rocks and skipped over the ground. Nearing the river, her body scraped a rock, leaving a dark crimson stain across it before she splashed into the water and failed to resurface.


	7. Pieces of a Past

**((A/N: I like this chapter... I JUST finished it. Read, Review, Enjoy, keep coming back, you know the deal. XD ))**

**Chapter Seven**

**Pieces of a Past**

Dawn brought the sun peeking through the window, landing on Ren's face as she slept within an unfamiliar, yet extremely comfortable bed. Turning onto her left side, she sat up quickly, pain screaming through her body. Looking down, she lifted her shirt to glance her wound and found it completely bandaged, yet it still hurt. "Awake?" she heard.

Turning her head, she looked to the man who'd spoken and remembered who he was after a few quiet moments. "Meyvn Nooj," she said and eyed him suspciously.

"Lady Naoska Rensan," he replied with a slight nod.

She gave him a look that was more like a glare than anything else and he shrugged. "You wanted formalities," he told her and she looked to the window, an annoyed expression surfacing. "You can be yourself here," he told her. "I'm not about to tell your precious Baralai your secrets."

"I don't need your pity," she said to him.

"It's not pity, it's respect for your privacy," Nooj replied.

"You've no need to respect me," she said, annoyed, "I'm just a—"

"A washed-up old summoner?" he inquired.

"I'm not old," Ren grumbled.

"But you're still washed-up," he told her.

"And you, Nooj, meyvn or not, are still a jerk," she growled.

He chuckled and stood from the chair in the corner of the room. "You haven't changed one bit," he said as he walked toward her.

"If only that were true," she whispered and lay back down, pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"How's Kal?" the meyvn asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I haven't heard from him in months," she told him.

"A summoner should never be without his or her guardians," the meyvn said.

Ren groaned, "Oui'na kaddehk uh so hanjac, umt syh." With a sigh, she then added, "I asked if you wished to join us. You declined."

"First, we're the same age, so you're old as well. And second, you only asked because you were trying to be nice," he told her.

"You're right, I was."

"You were?" His eyes widened and he looked to her with a bit of surprise.

A light smile passed over her lips and she said, "I actually wanted you to join us." Inhaling deeply, she said, "I miss the old days."

"You mean when we had to fight Sin?" he inquired and she kicked him, though it wasn't hard.

Placing her hand on her wounded side, she said, "No, during the Calm, when we would all gather in Luca for blitz season, or when we spent a week at the Moonflow."

"Or when we spent two weeks in Macalania Woods learning how to play the harp from Bayra and the troupe?" the meyvn said, reminiscing.

"So you do remember," Ren said, sitting up a bit, leaning on her arms. "What about the time we tried dodging lightning. Or the day—"

"You got married."

A silence filled the room and Ren lay flat on her back, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head so he couldn't completely see her face. "I... wish I... I wish I could forget that sometimes," she said softly.

"You don't mean that," the meyvn replied, watching her.

Taking a breath, she slowly sat up and turned, placing her feet on the floor. Getting to her feet, she went to the window and pushed it open. Gazing down into the Youth League Headquarters below, she asked the meyvn, "Are you sure your followers won't be angry with you for saving the fiancee of New Yevon's Praetor?"

"I don't see it as if I am aiding the future wife of the praetor, I see it as if I am aiding an old friend," Nooj replied.

Ren watched the scene on the ground below, people rushing here and there and doing their work. She was silent for a very long time and before either of them knew it, an hour had passed in complete silence. "It was all in vain," she said finally, softly, weakly.

"Don't say that," the meyvn replied.

"But it was... It was in vain..." She quickly shook her head side to side as if trying to erase the memories. "My pilgrimage... our sorrows, our pains... our sacrifices... their deaths, Nooj, none of it made a difference. It was all for nothing..." Her hands tightened on the windowsill until her knuckles became white.

Slowly getting to his feet, Nooj limped over to stand next to her. "Naoska," he began to say, and it was as far as he got before she turned quickly, wrapping her arms around him. He made a slight sound of discomfort and then he consolingly put his arm around her. The meyvn only let his followers know one side of him, and because of this, they did not know the real Nooj who was only seen by a close group of people; a group where only two people remained.

The tears streaked her cheeks and soaked into his clothes. She shook and choked on her tears as she cried. Soon, it was not so much crying as it was sobbing. Her arms slipped from around the meyvn and she dropped to her knees before him. Hunching over, she covered her eyes and the unhappiness worsened.

Nooj stood there, eyes on the ex-summoner. He knew at that moment that the Naoska he had once known was no more. There had been a time that the two of them, had laughed together, but seeing her like this gave him the feeling that she would never laugh again. Never had he seen her like this, not even when the sorrows, the pains, the sacrifices, and the deaths had happened.

Eventually, the ex-summoner cried herself to the point of exhaustion, and from there she drifted to sleep. Nooj pulled the blanket from the bed and set it over her. He wasn't about to move her and risk waking her to depressive state. He moved his chair near her and watched over her as she slept.

The sun outside was beginning to set when she finally awoke. Sitting up, she held onto her aching side and winced in pain. Slowly she pushed herself to her feet as she pulled the blanket up and around her shoulders. Glancing around the room and finding it meyvn-less, she turned to the window and saw a very similar view to the one she had previously seen through the window.

Leaning forward she looked straight down. Seeing Nooj speaking to a few of his squad leaders, she stood up straight and turned her eyes to the horizon. With a sigh, she leaned forward again and found the squad leaders walking away. A mischievous smirk appeared on her slips and she leaned over the windowsill a little more. Gathering saliva in her mouth, she took a breath and then slowly let it seep through her lips. The line of spit lengthened until she finally let it go and it dropped toward the ground, landing on Nooj's shoulder.

Slowly he turned his head and looked at the disgusting wetness. Rolling his eyes, and making a slightly audible groan, he turned and looked up to the window. Ren jumped back out of sight, yet she knew that he knew it had been her. Chancing it, she leaned forward slightly and peeked out the window. When she saw Nooj still staring at her, an annoyed expression on his face, she grinned broadly, innocently, and waved like a little kid. The meyvn smiled ever-so-slightly, shook his head, and then entered the headquarters.

Laughing, Ren left the window and went to the door, her boots clattering on the floor. She dropped the blanket and opened the door. Stepping out into the hallway, Ren glanced both ways and became very confused. It was then that she remembered she had been brought here. "Crap," she said loudly and it echoed down the hall in both directions. Covering her mouth, she appeared a bit embarrased, even though no one was there.

Turning right, she began to walk down the hall, unsure of where she was headed, but knowing it couldn't be as perilous as her uncertain pilgrimage through Spira as a summoner. Entering a circular conference area, she found Yaibal speaking with a few other people and she froze in her tracks, remembering the incident the other day.

One of the other Youth League members noticed her and his head tilted slightly in recognition. "Lady Naoska?" he asked and he, as well as the rest of the small group that spoke to Yaibal, quickly approached Ren. Yaibal remained where he was, back to the ex-summoner.

"Um, hello," Ren said hesitantly.

"I heard you were marrying the Praetor of New Yevon. Is that true?" one of them asked.

At the realization that today she was supposed to have married Baralai, Ren swore loudly and looked around rapidly. Turning, she found the exit to the room and ran for it, running straight into Nooj. They staggered backward and then stared at each other for a moment. "Rushing off?" the meyvn asked.

"Nooj, I'm supposed to get married today!" Ren said.

The Youth League members behind her conversed among themselves and their mixed voices reminded the ex-summoner of the hum of bees. Angrily, Yaibal turned to them and said, "It's a yes! She's getting married to the praetor." Glancing to Ren, he narrowed his eyes and said, "Traitor."

The meyvn watched as his childhood friend looked to the ground in a guilty manner, and he asked her, "And what would you like me to do, Naoska?"

Her attention darted to him and quickly, confidently, she replied, "Help me get to Bevelle."

The expression upon Nooj's face resembled confusion. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Remembering Aitigus's threath, she knew that she had to get there as quick as possible. If Baralai had returned and spoken to them of what her village had done to them, then the village along the Mi'ihen Highroad would surely be destroyed. Yet, what if the praetor had not returned to the city? What if her village had killed him? Taking a deep breath, Ren knew that she had to protect her village; she wouldn't turn her back on them, even if they turned their backs on her. At that precise moment, she knew she would take the blame. "I need to get to Bevelle," she said, eyes locked on the meyvn's.

He nodded and then told her, "Then I'll get you to Bevelle."


	8. Saving Traitors

**((A/N: Yeah, you know the copyright thingie and whatever else it is I've said in previous chapters... Just saying now, thanks for reading. I appreciate it! Here's the next chapter for you and I'm going to go back and work on chapter nine now. Read, Review, and Enjoy! ))**

**Chapter Eight**

**Saving Traitors**

The meyvn of the Youth League lent the ex-summoner a hover and an escort and gave his apologies that he could not journey with her. After all, his presence in New Yevon might just start a war. Ren claimed Yaibal for her escort and told Nooj that she understood why he couldn't accompany her.

Yaibal didn't seem too pleased with being ordered to journey with the ex-summoner, but he did as he was told and joined Ren in the hover. After Ren waved good-bye to Nooj, she boarded the hover and sat across from Yaibal, who kept his eyes anywhere but on her.

The pilot started the hover and they were quickly on their way to Bevelle. They remained in silence for a while before Ren said, "Yaibal, please talk to me." He remained silent, watching the path the hover was taking. "Yaibal." His eyes shifted to her. "Please."

With a sigh, he said, "How could you join Bevelle and New Yevon? Naoska, I..." He shook his head a bit and said nothing else.

"It's not by choice," she told him and looked away.

His eyes landed on her and they narrowed in suspicion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"If I tell you, and by some chance it reaches the praetor's advisor, Aitigus, then what I'm trying to save, will be destroyed," she replied.

"I'm not about to tell anyone, and neither is the pilot. You can trust us Naoska," he told her, making large arm gestures.

"No," she replied. "I don't want to risk it. The best way for things to remain safe is for them to not be spoken at all," she told him. Yaibal had been one of her closest friends. If it were in complete confidence, without the pilot, then maybe she would've considered telling him. Yet there wasn't complete privacy, and she wasn't about to place her village in danger.

Yaibal seemed disappointed for a moment. He knew she wouldn't tell him if it risked the lives of others, and he wouldn't pressure her for it. "You don't want to marry him?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "I..." Her attention dropped to her feet. "I never thought I'd get married ever again." She wiped away the tears brimming in her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffled slightly. "I guess I can't think about that right now... or... ever again," she said and looked to him, putting on a fake smile that made Yaibal's heart wrench. "It's my wedding day."

They spoke casually as the hover took them as far as the Moonflow. After that, they crossed on the shoopuf, and then to Guadosalam. The two caught up on times they had missed in each others lives, and laughed at funny stories. When they began to cross the Thunder Plains, Ren began to sing a silly Al Bhed song she had learned from Naji and had taught to Yaibal. "I can't wait to see the..."

She paused for a moment and waited for Yaibal to catch on and together they sang, "Apples. Apples. Apples on the great green trees! Apples. Apples. Apples they are good to eat. Apples. Apples. Apples up where we see. The bestest time's when you're with me!" Laughing, they danced about and acted silly as they made their way to the travel agency.

Ren continued the song as she skipped ahead of him. "I can see the open road ahead of the apple trees. I can see the flowers as they bloom in the fields. I can see the chocobos, running down the Highroad roads. I can see the path I take is leading me to you."

Joining hands, they jogged up to the door of the travel agency. Pushing open the door and holding it for the ex-summoner, Yaibal sang, "I'll meet you on the edge of the apple grove. I'll stay there until you come see. The apples up high in the branches of the great big tree. We'll stay there and together we will be."

Laughing, they glanced around and the few inhabitants were staring at them. The expressions on the faces of the strangers made the two travelers laugh even harder. Grinning, Ren glanced around and then looked to Yaibal, "Want to just walk there?"

"Sounds good to me!" he laughed and, arm in arm, they left the travel agency and continued on toward Bevelle.

They continued on in peaceful, mutual silence for a moment until Yaibal asked, "What's the Apple Song sound like in Al Bhed?"

Brow furrowed slightly, Ren thought about it for a moment, and then began the song from the beginning. "E lyh'd fyed du caa dra... Ybbmac. Ybbmac. Ybbmac uh dra knayd knaah dnaac! Ybbmac. Ybbmac. Ybbmac drao yna kuut du ayd. Ybbmac. Ybbmac. Ybbmac ib frana fa caa. Dra pacdacd desa'c frah oui'na fedr sa!"

They looked at each other for a moment and then bust out laughing. "You learned it like that?" Yaibal asked, laughing.

"Yeah, and with Naji singing. It was hilarious! It sounds better when it's not Al Bhed," she told him and he nodded in agreement.

As they entered the forest, Ren's mind began to race. Baralai should be there, but if he wasn't, then she had to take a stand and take the blame and as just as fast as she would have entered the city, she would be killed. As they neared Bevelle, Yaibal began to notice the change in his friend. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"More or less," she replied and shrugged slightly, tensely.

Before entering Bevelle, Ren stopped by the two guards after they saluted her. "Has... the praetor returned?" she asked and the two guards glanced awkwardly to each other and shook their heads. Taking a deep breath, she entered the city, Yaibal close behind. The two guards didn't even bother challenging the ex-summoner as she brought a member of the Youth League into the New Yevon Headquarters.

As they looked down the bridge ahead of them, they saw a large crowd of people leading up to the gates. The two of them stopped in their tracks for a moment and stared at the gathering. Taking a deep breath, she continued on, her escort at her side. The crowd noticed her arrival and began to part as she neared, giving her space to approach the New Yevon Headquarters.

The quick pace the ex-summoner bore brought her straight up to Aitigus, who stood atop a platform at the head of the crowd. "Where is the praetor?" he asked, angry.

"He's not here?" Ren asked, a dull, careless expression on her face.

"No!" the advisor growled.

"Hm..." She shrugged as she added, "I guess that means he's dead after all."

Aitigus stepped back, shocked. "You... you killed the praetor of New Yevon?" he said, louder than intended and the word was spread back to the guards at the entrance of Bevelle.

Ren shrugged. "What can I say?" she said, and a strange, malicious grin crossed her lips.

The advisor backhanded the ex-summoner across the face and called the guards. Yaibal watched in horror as his good friend was seized, restrained, and led away. Confused and afraid, he backed away from the area, knowing there was nothing he could do for her without the rest of the Youth League backing him up. When Ren didn't look back to give him some sort of sign, he turned and fled Bevelle. His new assignment was to report to the meyvn.

The guards took her down to the jail cell where she had been only once before, yet she wasn't freed to make her comfortable. The chains that bound her wrists were placed over a large hook in the stone ceiling, that she either hadn't noticed before or it was newly installed. Standing on her toes, for the hook was higher than she was tall, Ren shifted slightly to relieve a pain in her shoulder. The stretching to stay slightly comfortable made the wound on her side painfully reopen.

Hours passed where the only sound was the chains moving against the hook. Every little movement brought a suppressed whimper from the ex-summoner. "Lady Naoska," one of the guards said. When she looked to him, she saw a saddened expression on his face. "Please stop moving. It will only make things worse."

Ren's hazel eyes slowly dropped to him. "Either way, I'll end up dead. After all, I killed the praetor."

"I don't believe it," the guard said and the one on the other side of the cell nodded in a agreement. "You went to defeat Sin to save Spira. It wouldn't make sense for you to kill the praetor unless there was something to be saved from it. But there isn't. What's going on, Lady Naoska?"

She remained quiet, not answering him. This guard knew how she was, which meant others did as well. They would side against her for her actions, but few would believe she actually did it.

"Aitigus is going to announce the news to Spira tonight. You'll... be executed tomorrow morning by a firing squad," the other guard said.

"Good to know I'll go out with a bang," Ren told them, smirking, though inside she was petrified.

"The spherewaves will take the message to every corner of Spira and a larger crowd will gather by morning," he continued.

Slowly inhaling, knowing that this was it, she closed her eyes and tried to steady her nerves. Just as her eyes had closed, she heard the cell door slide open. Opening her right eye, she said, annoyed, "Hello there."

Aitigus waved the guards away and they obeyed. "I should destroy your puny little village," he told her after the guards were gone.

"You do that and you start a war with the Youth League," Ren said, grinning.

"So you sided with those rebel bastards," the auburn-haired advisor said, glaring into her eyes.

The ex-summoner had wanted to say that it was because destroying the village meant destroying the only home Meyvn Nooj had ever known and possibly angering him to no end, but she decided to leave Nooj out of it. She hadn't joined the Youth League, but she would let Aitigus think she had. It might not buy her out of her execution, but it might be enough to save her traitorous village. In response to the praetor's advisor, Ren merely smiled.

**((A/N: To those of you who made it this far: Congratulations, you get a cookie! ... not a real one, but you get the point . I wanted to clear something up down here, which is: Ren wasn't married to Nooj. It should all get cleared up next chapter, so be sure to come back and read that too. **

**P.S. A happy writer is a reviewed writer, so review the ones you love! XD --- that equals randomness due to a sugar high... ; ))**


	9. Smiles, Laughter, Tears, Memories

**((A/N: Okay, so I know I said everything would get cleared up in this chapter... well... It's not... much... kinda... It doesn't exactly clear up the Ren/Nooj situation, but you'll just have to keep reading to find the rest out because I don't want to spoil anything. Well, Read, Review, Enjoy. Sorry for the some-what/not-so-much-white lie in my last note. Also, I couldn't figure out how to make the scene changes in this chapter easier... so I did it as follows. ...I don't much like it, but it works...))**

**Chapter Nine**

**Smiles, Laughter, Tears, Memories**

Head down, Ren wiped the blood from her face onto her aching arms. Aitigus hadn't let her be without doing something he'd been almost dying to do. Her face was now decorated in brown, blue and black bruises, as well as trickles of blood from her busted lip and above and below her eyes. The guards had returned, but she didn't look to them, it hurt to move, it would hurt to speak.

The only thing still movable was her mind, and it began to return to when she was younger, running around the village without a care in the world. Mind sinking into her memories, she became lost within the thoughts.

Four young boys and a young girl sat on a grassy cliff that hung over a small gorge. They stared up at the dark night sky, watching the stars.

* * *

Ren's memory skipped ahead a few years.

* * *

The five children were older now. The oldest at fourteen, the youngest at twelve. They sat on the steps leading up to the girl's house, Ren's house, eating ice cream, enjoying the Calm. "What do you guys wanna do when you grow up?," asked a young man with unruly blonde hair and spiraled-green eyes. He was Al Bhed, but he couldn't speak the language, and neither could his brother who sat a step below him, his orange-ish hair appearing as if he had left it that way after waking up that morning.

"I want to travel the world," said a young man with dark hair and deep blue eyes. "I want to see everything, live everywhere. My home won't be one house, it'll just be Spira."

"Why don't you just become a summoner, Kal?" said a young Nooj as he pushed his glasses up on his face and looked to the other boy.

"Because I don't wanna die just to bring the Calm," the boy replied with a shrug. Looking to the blonde, he asked, "Eiolis, what do you want to do?"

Considering it for a moment, the blonde said, "Chalta and I are gonna go back to Home and we're gonna learn who we really are and where we came from."

The orange-haired boy, who sat below his brother, nodded and said, "I wanna see what real Al Bhed are like." Looking to Nooj, Chalta asked, "What about you Nooj?"

"I think I might become a warrior monk for Yevon," Nooj said, thinking about it. He then grinned and said, "Or I'll go to Luca and become a fisherman."

They laughed at Nooj's proclamation of becoming a fisherman. Looking to Ren, Eiolis asked softly, "And you Naoska? What about you?"

Standing up, Ren began to walk down the steps and away from the group.

"Sis?" the dark-haired boy said, looking to her awkwardly.

Looking down and watching the ice cream melt in the warm sun, Ren said softly, inaudibly to the four behind her. "I want to be a summoner."

Leaning forward, Nooj said, "We couldn't hear you."

Turning to them, a defiant expression on her young face, she said, "I want to be a summoner."

They froze, staring at her. Dropping his ice cream, Nooj stood and quickly walked up to her. "What? Why?"

"You guys may be thinking about your futures, but what about the futures of everyone else in Spira. When Sin returns... people will die. I want to worry about their futures," she said to Nooj and the others listened.

Getting to his feet, Eiolis said, "Let someone else do it, Naoska."

Looking to him, anger in her eyes, Ren said, "That'd be your way of doing it, right Eiolis? Let someone else do the dirty work. Let someone else risk their lives for yours. Why should you care, right?" Turning quickly she ran from them, throwing the ice cream away as she went.

Nooj, Chalta, and Ren's brother Kalvaras looked to Eiolis with annoyed expressions. "Now look what you did," Kalvaras said.

* * *

Tears welled up in the ex-summoner's eyes as she remembered that day. She remembered the happy expressions on the faces of her friends as they thought of a future that might never come.

* * *

The group sat together around a fire near the cliff that hung over the gorge. Ren sat next to Nooj, head on his shoulder. His hair was longer now and she trailed her fingers through it as they sat there.

"You guys make me sick," Eiolis said and childishly stuck his tongue out at them.

"How is it that you're older than us, but you act like such a child?" Nooj asked and narrowed his eyes at the blonde Al Bhed.

"Don't be mean," Ren said them and leaned forward wrapping her arms around her knees and staring into the fire.

The youngest of the group, Chalta, turned to them as he stood near the edge of the cliff. "Guys, we gotta make a promise."

"A promise?" Kalvaras asked.

Nodding, the orange-haired Al Bhed told them, "No matter what happens, we have to stay friends. Promise me we'll all stay friends."

They all nodded and promised the boy.

"If we're no longer friends, then we really have nothing," Chalta said, turning around to look at the stars. He was quiet for a moment before turning back to them and exclaimed, "Blitz season starts tomorrow!"

"Let's go to the game!" Eiolis said. Looking to his little brother, he then asked, "Who's playing?"

"The Fiends and the Psyches," Ren and Kalvaras said together, their voices dull.

"You two don't seem too happy about that," Eiolis said looking from one to the other.

"Their sister plays for the Fiends, remember?" Nooj said, annoyed with Eiolis at the moment.

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend now?" Chalta asked.

Nodding, Kalvaras said, "Yeah, I only met him once... but I hear him all the time."

Curious, Ren looked to her brother, wondering what he meant.

Seeing the expression on Ren's face, Nooj told her, "He means they're always together."

"Well I got that part," Ren said, still a little confused.

Shaking his head, the blonde told her, "They're trying to be polite, but they mean sex, Naoska."

The expression on the girl's went from pleasant to disgusted. "... Ew..." she said.

"You don't have to hear it," Kalvaras shuddered and ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Sick," Eiolis grumbled. Regaining himself, he looked to Ren and Nooj and bluntly asked. "So have you two slept together?"

Picking up a fiery stick, Ren stood and turned to Eiolis. "I'm gonna set you alight, Eio!" she said and he got up so quick that he tripped over his own foot and fell to the ground as he tried to run away. Dropping the stick back into the fire, she sat back down but with a bit of space between herself and Nooj.

* * *

Still hanging there in the silent room, the ex-summoner raised her eyes and glanced to the guards who paid her no attention. One of them was actually sleeping. Looking to the floor and seeing no signs of light coming through the barred window, Ren closed her eyes and let her mind wander once again.

* * *

The group of five sat in the stands at the blitzball stadium in Luca. As they spoke, a young man with short, spiky blonde hair passed in front of them to sit on the other side of the group. "He's Al Bhed," Chalta said excitedly.

"Chalta," Ren muttered, "It's a Psyches game. There're gonna be a lot of Al Bhed here." The way she'd said it, it had sounded as if she was annoyed, yet she was just speaking matter-of-factly.

"You got a problem with the Al Bhed?" the spiky-haired boy asked, glaring at them. The other Al Bhed he was sitting with turned and also looked at Ren with annoyed expressions.

"What?" Ren said looking to them, eyes wide. "No, I don't have a problem with the Al Bhed," she told them. "They're Al Bhed," she said and pointed to Eiolis and Chalta.

Standing up and looking to the two spiral-eyed young men, the strange young man eyed them suspiciously and said, "Fryd'na ouin hysac?"

The two looked to each other and Eiolis tilted his head slightly to the side and said, "No?"

The strange young man laughed and said, "What?" Turning to his companions, they laughed and then he said to Eiolis, "You look Al Bhed but you don't speak our language?" When the two brothers shook their heads, the group of Al Bhed laughed even more.

Getting up, Ren punched the stranger and sent him into the people that sat in front of them. "Don't be a jerk!" she said to him.

The group of Al Bhed stood in defense of their injured comrade, and the boys of the Mi'ihen Highroad stood in defense of their strong, wannabe summoner. Pushed to the back of the group, Ren tried to fight her way back to the front, but was blocked by Chalta, who shook his head at her and told her not to.

Climbing back to his group, the Al Bhed teen that Ren had struck rubbed his face and then extended his hand to Eiolis in an apologetic gesture. "Sorry about that," he said. "I'm Naji." The two shook hands and then Naji continued with, "This's Blappa, Nimrook, Lakkam, and Danaalin."

With a nod, Eiolis said, "Um... I'm Eiolis, this's Nooj, Kalvaras, my little brother Chalta, and the one who hit you is Naoska."

After things settled down, Ren, Eiolis, and Chalta spent more time learning Al Bhed from Naji than actually paying attention to the game. The Mi'ihen Fiends won the game. There was a few minutes of down time, and then the Fiends played against the Ronso Fangs.

One of the few times Ren looked to the spherepool, disaster struck. Her sister had the ball and was almost to a safe area where she could shoot for a goal, yet she was tackled by one of the Ronso. The force sent the teenage girl flying from spherepool, and into the stands. In the middle of an Al Bhed lesson, Ren jumped to her feet and took off running, tripping over her own feet as she dashed to her sister's aid.

Unable to fight through the crowd, she looked up at the screen that recorded the incident and she watched as her sister's boyfriend cried over the lifeless, bleeding body. Ren fought then. She fought to get through, struggling and shoving people aside. When she made it to the middle, everything went blank.

* * *

Ren couldn't remember that day completely. She barely remembered the funeral, but she remembered the day afterward, and that was where her mind returned to.

* * *

Eiolis sat next to Ren, her eyes were half closed and she seemed very tired. Kalvaras stood off to the side of the steps where his sister sat, his head bowed in deep thought. Chalta sat on the bottom step just below his brother. Nooj sat above Ren, one leg on either side of her. They hadn't said much lately, one thing might lead to laughter, which might lead to thought, which might lead to memories and then tears, so they said few words.

Finally, Eiolis said, "What did he say his name was?"

They all looked awkwardly to him and Kalvaras said, "I don't remember."

"I get the thought of fish when I think of him," the orange-haired Chalta said.

"I get the image of shooting fish in a barrel," Nooj muttered. They looked to him with awkward expressions and he shrugged in response.

Thinking for a moment, Ren stood up and began pacing. Stopping, a look of deep thought on her face, she bent slightly at the waist and held her hand out, saying softly, "Hello, my name is—"

* * *

Hazel eyes swiftly opening wide, one soft word slipped from the ex-summoner's lips, "Baralai." 


	10. Anger and Fear

**((A/N: Thanks for the reviews from those of you that did so! I really appreciate it. : ) It helps fuel my writing. Well, you know the drill. Read, Review, Enjoy. Mostly enjoy! See you in the next chapter! ))**

**Chapter Ten**

**Anger and Fear**

Thoughts flew through Ren's head. It had been Baralai; he had been her sister's boyfriend those years ago. Baralai had been the one to hear her sister's last words; he had been the one to speak with her sister and share memorable times. Ren was jealous. The only memory of her sister that she really had was the day Niima had first joined the Mi'ihen Fiends blitzball team. After the first match, when the Fiends beat the Guado Glories, Niima became more of a ghost around the house instead of an actual person. Niima's time was spent with the team, and her boyfriend.

Realizing that she was jealous now, Ren closed her eyes tightly and rapidly shook the thoughts from her head. Angry at herself for thinking that way, she shook at the chains, running them back and forth over the hook.

Slowly the guards turned their heads to watch her. "Lady Naoska?" one of them questioned. "Is... everything all right?"

"Does everything damn look all right?" she shouted. "I'm chained to a damn hook in a damn jail cell! My arms ache! My legs hurt! My face hurts! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna be killed in front of all of Spira by a damn firing squad! My husband is dead! My brother-in-law is dead! My brother is missing! I think of all moments this is the best to not be all right!" Bringing her legs up, she flailed angrily. She slid the chain side to side in near-fury.

Suddenly, the hook in the ceiling came loose and she fell to the ground, the hook hitting her in chest. Rolling over, she curled up in pain and slowly got to her hand and knees. Wiping the drying blood from her face with her hand, she sniffled and pushed herself to her feet. "Praise Yevon for shoddy workmanship," she grumbled. Catching onto what she had said, she cursed herself and shook her head in aggravation.

"Um," said one of the guards. "Are... you okay now, Lady Naoska?"

Annoyed, Ren nodded. "I'm done with my hissyfit," she calmly told him.

"Get some sleep, Lady Naoska," the guard told her.

The other guard had a look on his face that meant he was about to say something, and Ren figured that it was something along the lines of the fact that she would have a long day tomorrow, but they all knew it wouldn't last that long.

Taking a breath, Ren walked over to the bed and sat down. Hours passed before she slowly turned and lay down on the bed. Staring up at the stone ceiling, she slowly closed her eyes. Softly she continued singing the Apple Song, "Forever I will stay with you in this apple tree. Together we will be happy for eternity. Never will I forget the memories we have shared up here. Never will I forget the love I hold for you." Her voice sounded so soft and tired that her words would break here and there and the guards could only hear her breathe the words.

Soon the ex-hunter drifted off in a dreamless sleep. The next morning she awoke to the sound of the cell door opening. Body aching, she shot up to her feet and stumbled to the side until she ran into the wall and slid down to her knees. Glancing up, she tensed a bit at the sight of Aitigus. "Good morning, Rat," he said and grabbed her by the front of her shirt, pulling her to her feet. The praetor's auburn-haired advisor called the guards to move Ren outside. She was dragged by the chains on her wrist to the head of the bridge outside the main gates leading to the New Yevon Headquarters. They stood her there and a line of guards stood before her, rifles aimed.

As Aitigus stepped forward, a man with a camera stepped forward to record and project the scene to the rest of Spira. "Today," Aitigus said, "we mourn the loss of our leader. Our Praetor Baralai led us through rough times that have appeared in our Eternal Calm. When I advised our dear praetor to take a wife, I had no idea of what lie ahead." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his auburn hair. Taking a breath, he glanced out to the enormous crowd before him and said, "During the final year of Sin, the summoners raced to the task. One of these summoners was the Lady Naoska, who now stands before you."

Ren shifted uncomfortably. She had been singled out now. Out and about, there was the occasional person who recognized her, but now the whole world knew, and she suddenly felt very alone.

"Lady Naoska earned our respect, but now she has turned against us. This former summoner has killed our beloved Praetor Baralai, and for such actions she must be punished!" Aitigus shouted. An angry roar from the crowd signaled that they agreed. Ren held her head high, making it seem that she held no regret for committing the deed, though she knew she did not commit it. "I will assume the roll of our praetor for the time being, and I will see to it that the previous Praetor of New Yevon will never be forgotten. His being will never fade from our memory, and to honor him today, we shall take revenge on this traitorous woman for her deeds against us."

The ex-summoner stood there silently, watching the crowd turn against her so easily. It was upsetting, but she didn't let it show.

"On my signal," Aitigus said to the firing squad who now stood with their fingers on the trigger. The acting praetor stepped off to the side and raised his hand.

Ren's eyes swept over the crowd. There were faces she knew, faces she easily recognized, and so many of them had tears running down their cheeks. She held a hard mask over her face. The Ren they saw did not care, the Ren beneath was terrified.

The signal was given, and a horrible ringing filled the ex-summoner's ears. The shots rang out. She staggered back and it was almost slow motion as she fell to the ground. The ringing silence that buzzed in her ears became louder as she gasped for air. The shots had hit points that didn't cause immediate death, but would cause her to suffer. Staring upward at the blue sky, eyes wide in shock and panic as blood began to seep from the corners of her mouth. She coughed and the crimson liquid sputtered out and down her chin. Failing to get a good breath, the gasps became frantic. The lack of oxygen lead her body to begin its final shut down. Darkness crept into the edges of her eyes and she tried to shake her head to get it to leave, yet she couldn't move. A figure stepped into her blurring vision. It was speaking, but she couldn't hear it. It knelt down and touched her hand, but she couldn't feel it. Soon, a second figure joined the first, standing at a bit of a distance.

As the darkness filled her eyes, she felt a coolness spread over her body. The pain that had burned through her body now subsided. The darkness in her eyes was substituted by a great white light that was almost blinding in itself. When the light faded, she found herself staring up at the great blue sky of Bevelle. Looking to her left, curious of the warmth that enveloped her hand, she found the true Praetor of New Yevon, the bruised and bandaged Baralai, kneeling there, and she wasn't sure at that moment if she was completely happy to see him.


	11. Split

**((A/N: Alrighties... Sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner. Semester exams are coming up next week and I've been studying a bit. And I've been sick for the past few days, including today, so I really hope this chapter isn't horrible. If by chance it is, blame it on the fact that I'm sick. Well, Read, Review, Enjoy! And there's another note at the bottom if by chance you make it that far.))**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Split**

Taking a deep breath of air, Ren sat up and put her hand over her heart. Feeling the beating, she looked to Baralai who now stood at her side. Aitigus stepped towards the praetor, saying, "I thought you dead, sir! We all did!"

Shaking his head, Baralai replied, "As you can see, I'm not dead." Eyes narrowing for a moment, he said, "And I would say no harm done, but that doesn't seem to be the exact case." He looked down to Ren who was breathing hard as if each would be her last. He knelt down at her side. "Ren," he said. When she didn't look to him, he placed his hands on either side of her face. "Ren," he said again. Her hazel eyes lifted to his face and he said, softly, "Calm down, relax." Her breath slowed and she closed her eyes.

Getting to his feet, Baralai went to his advisor and said, "Right now, I don't care about the support of common Spira. If, every time Ren and I leave Bevelle, something happens, then I am sure support will be lost anyway."

"Then what do you propose?" Aitigus asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

Turning to the crowd, Baralai said, "Spira, as you know, I am engaged to this woman behind me. Yet, as we ventured through the land to seek blessing from her family, we found our lives in danger, not of fiends, but of people we know. For the safety of my fiancee, as well as myself, I am forced to cancel our wedding, and thus, protect our lives."

Eyes full of shock, Ren stared at the praetor. She hadn't been expecting that. Slowly getting to her feet, she stumbled a bit and went to the light-haired man. About to speak, a 'we-need-to-talk' look on her face, she was caught off guard when the praetor hugged her tightly. "We'll talk about it later," he told her.

Standing there, still shocked by his words, and now by his embrace, she tried to remain calm about the future of her village, hoping Aitigus wouldn't remember her lie. His arms still around her waist, Ren's mind wandered to Eiolis. Thinking about him now, tears stung at her eyes and she buried her face against the praetor. All of Spira watched as the 'couple' exchanged their last embrace. Baralai kissed her forehead and released her.

Ren kept her eyes lowered, for she knew they would be puffy and red. The people of Spira slowly left Bevelle. When the crowd was gone, Baralai sent his advisor on an errand and then looked to the ex-summoner. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ren said quickly, "I thought they'd killed you."

Rubbing his bandaged cheek, the praetor replied, "I think they would've."

"What happened?" she asked, finally raising her eyes to his face.

"A man named Kalvaras appeared," the praetor told her. "He sent the others on their way and pulled me up from the ledge."

"Good timing on his part," Ren muttered and then said a little louder, "and the bandages? Where'd you get the injuries from?"

"Kalvaras hit me a few times," the praetor replied and shook his head. "Said he had his reasons." After a few moments, he then told her, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm more resilient than you think," Ren told him.

"As am I," he replied.

After a moment of silence, Ren asked, "What now?"

"You're free to go," he told her. "Your entire village turned on you, tried to kill you. I just don't think you should have to go through that."

Ren nodded slightly. They stood there, once more in silence, neither knowing what to say. "Goodbye," the ex-summoner said eventually.

"Goodbye," the praetor replied.

Hesitantly, Ren turned and began walking down the bridge. She glanced back once, and Baralai was heading in the opposite direction. At first walking, the brunette then increased her pace, jogging first, then running. Suddenly, she began skipping and running intermittently and, near the end of the road, she cartwheeled out of Bevelle. Nearing the guards, she wrapped her arms around one of their necks and they looked at her awkwardly. "Home free!" she shouted and ran down the path toward the Thunder Plains.

Walking through the Thunder Plains, Ren stared up at the cloudy sky, hands behind her head. "I was almost on the Farplane with you," she said softly.

Entering the travel agency a few moments later, she heard a familiar noise and glanced into a corner where a chocobo sat on a pile of blankets. "Oberron?" she muttered, looking at the large bird. It made a high pitched response and went to try and stand.

An Al Bhed man sitting next to the chocobo quickly got up and forced the bird to remain on the blankets. Looking to Ren, he said, "Is this chocobo yours?"

Nodding quickly, the ex-summoner rushed over to the chocobo and knelt down. "What happened?" she asked the man. To the chocobo, she then said, "How did you get here?"

The woman behind the counter leaned forward and said, "The Praetor Baralai rode in here not too long ago. Said he was in a hurry and then he stole Daska's craft and rode off toward Macalania Forest."

"He rode my chocobo," Ren said. Looking down at the bird's feet, she found them bandaged. "How bad?" she asked the Al Bhed man, Daska.

"He was run bloody," he replied. "Feet are damaged pretty bad."

"Oberron's a worker, not a runner," Ren grumbled and rubbed the bird's face. "Is he safe to walk?" she asked.

"For short periods of time," Daska replied. "Once he begins to limp, it would be a sure sign for rest."

Nodding quickly, Ren said, "We have to get the Mi'ihen village," she said. Scratching the bird along its neck, she said, "Kal's back... I just hope he's still there."

Standing, Ren bowed to Daska and said, "Thank you for taking care of him."

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Naoska," he replied.

Her past identity had been thrown out to the world, and it made her extremely uncomfortable to think that, now, everyone would call her Lady Naoska. "As far as your vehicle is concerned," Ren said to him, "You'll have to take it up with the praetor."

Daska shook his head. "I'm sure I can always get another."

Ren frowned for a moment. "Then let me reimburse you," she told him.

"I wouldn't dream of hitting you up for money," Daska told her.

"Fine," Ren said, "Then let me owe you a favor." She watched him for a moment and he seemed a bit confused. "If you don't get the thing back from the praetor, then let me at least owe you a favor, else I'll feel bad."

Daska nodded, "A favor then, if I don't get it back."

Smiling slightly, Ren said, "Then it's settled." Standing up straight, she stepped back and said, "Oberron, let's go home."

The chocobo made a light-hearted noise and got to its feet. It seemed to wince a bit but followed at Ren's slow pace as she waved good bye to the people of the travel agency, thanked them, and then left.

"I can't believe he ran a work-chocobo," Ren sighed and slapped her forehead. "You think Niima would've told him the difference!" She looked at the chocobo and he shook his head. "Then again, Niima never spent much time on the farm... I doubt she even knew the difference." Throwing her hands in the air, Ren said, "And if Niima had been around more, then the praetor would've too! Then he'd know we'd met before! But then again... maybe we blocked each other out because our only connection was through Niima." The chocobo made a slight noise and nudged her shoulder. She smiled, reached back and rubbed it neck.

They reached Guadosalam and rested for a moment outside the inn. As they sat there, a woman approached and asked, "Lady Naoska, is it true that you and the praetor split up?"

Ren blinked a few times and then nodded. "It's true," she said.

"Aw... I was looking forward to the wedding," the woman said, disappointed. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not a supporter of New Yevon, but I thought you two made such an adorable couple."

Shrugging, the ex-summoner replied, "Well, sometimes things just don't work out." She shook her head. The woman seemed annoyed with the answer she was given and walked away. Grinning, the brunette ex-summoner got to her feet and looked to the chocobo. "Let's go Obe."

**((A/N: A typo in Ch. 10 was brought to my attention. I accidentally called Ren an 'ex-hunter' instead of an 'ex-summoner'... I wasn't paying attention when I was writing and the 'ex' part made me instinctively write 'hunter' because that's what my main character in my novel is... Sooo, I apologize for that. My bad... And thanks Skylander for telling me and mocking me for it... but guess what?! PAIN CANS! XP hehehe ))**


	12. Kalvaras

**((A/N: XD Sorry for the long delay, (caused by semester exams, and other family stuffs) . But here it is, Chapter 12. I hope it isn't disappointing. Oh, and before I forget... even though I'm late. Happy Holidays! (whichever ones you celebrate) and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Remember! Read, Review, Enjoy... and uh... eat good cookies? ))**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Kalvaras**

Ren stood on the opposite bank of the Moonflow, trying to coax the chocobo from the back of the shoopuf. She had been so angry at the Hypello when they told her she couldn't take the chocobo aboard, but she managed to talk them into it. Secretly, Ren had a very bad temper; one that, as a summoner, she kept hidden very well. With the recent attention from all of Spira and, of course, being shot, there were a number of things affecting her temperament.

Staring up at the shoopuf as the Hypello began to reprimand her, Ren said, "Fine Obe! I guess Aucifer is the best chocobo after all!"

Annoyed, the chocobo's feathers fluffed out and he flew from the shoopuf's back and landed next to the ex-summoner. He nudged her so hard in the shoulder that she stumbled back and fell down.

Grinning, Ren told the bird, "Hah, see, I got you down!" Getting to her feet and dusting herself off, she said, "I was joking Obe."

The chocobo made a sound as if to say he didn't believe her, and they continued on down the road, ignoring the Hypello as they told her she could only ride again if she didn't have a chocobo. It wasn't as if they could ban her from the Moonflow. She was an ex-summoner and she fought for their lives as well as the rest of Spira, even if she wasn't the one to vanquish Sin.

Nearing the crossroads between Djose Temple and the Youth League Headquarters, Naji rushed up to them, shouting, "Ren! Kal's home! Kal's home!"

"So I've heard," Ren said, grinning ear to ear. "Naji, you seem more excited than I am!"

He shrugged. "Well... The last time I saw him was... the funeral," he told her.

Ren stared at him awkwardly for a moment. "That wasn't even a year ago, Naji." She shook her head. Then, more to herself, she said softly, "That wasn't even a year ago." Her eyes dropped to the ground and she seemed very confused.

"Seems so much longer, doesn't it?" he asked her.

"It... seems like it was yesterday," she said and raised her eyes to his. "But, at the same time, it feels as if it was a million years ago."

Silence fell over them. Naji took a breath, and then said, "Would you like me to go with you? Back to the village I mean?"

Ren nodded. "That'd be nice."

"Going to pick up the meyvn while you're at it?" Naji asked and cast her a curious glance, head tilted slightly to the left.

"I've got a feeling I'm going to end up punching you by the end of the day," she told him as she walked by, Oberron following obediently at her side.

"What? Why?" the Al Bhed asked as he took his place at her right side.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling," she said and shrugged.

They walked the road in silence until he finally said, "I was watching the execution." Ren looked to him curiously. Pulling his goggles from his forehead and cleaning them, he then put them back in their place and said, "I didn't think he'd make it."

Ren stopped in her tracks and looked to the blonde, spiky-haired Al Bhed. "You knew he was on his way?"

"He ran by on Oberron. Almost ran me over too." Looking over to her, he said, "Don't ever, EVER say you killed a leader of some organization EVER again, Ren," and put his hands over his spiral-pupil eyes in an exasperated gesture.

With a sigh, the ex-summoner told him the truth. She told him why she had lied, and for a split second, he didn't believe her. "The praetor's advisor threatened you?" he asked, uncertain.

"Figure it this way, Naji," she said, "If I had said Tannen had shoved him off the side of the cliff, they would've gone after the village. Saying that it was just me, made me the prime target."

Leaning forward, he stared her straight in the eyes and put his hand on her forehead. She gave him a confused look and he told her, "You have serious chivalry issues."

They turned and continued on their way. The silence consumed them like a thick blanket. Once again though, Naji cut through it by saying, "The entirety of Spira watched an ex-summoner get shot, and a praetor panic for a white mage today."

Glancing to him out the corner of her eye, she said, "I didn't hear anything."

"Well, you were dying," he said and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "The white mage casts the spells that make the peoples stand up," he muttered and then smiled ever-so-slightly.

"So a mage stepped forward and saved my sorry behind?" she asked, now a bit curious.

"You didn't notice?" he said now looking to her fully.

"I didn't see much. Everything was dark, then it was too bright. Next thing I know I can breath again and the praetor's there," she told him and shrugged.

"Whether you wanna hear it or not, he saved your life," Naji said.

Ren was quiet, she didn't want to think about it. She had just been freed from the presence of the praetor and his annoyingly wretched advisor, and she didn't want to even consider the fact that now, she owed him. "You had to bring that up, didn't you?" she grumbled.

"You're chivalrous," he said. "You would've come to it by nightfall."

"I would've rather waited until nightfall," she sighed and stuck her hands into her pockets.

Nearing the road that led to the Youth League Headquarters, she considered just walking by, but was caught off guard when she heard her name shouted loudly. Yaibal ran toward her and threw his arms around her neck, embracing her close. "Naoska!" he said again, burying his face against her shoulder. Confused, she put an arm around him and pat his back. Releasing her and stepping back, he sniffled and then smiled. "So you're joining the Youth League now, right?" he said, excitement growing in his voice.

Scratching her chin, she said truthfully, "I'll think about it."

He smiled and then asked, "Where're you headed?"

"Take us to your leader!" Naji said, throwing a closed fist into the air. Yaibal and Ren looked to him as if he were now insane and laughed. "What?" the Al Bhed said and shrugged. He looked to the ex-summoner and said, "Wasn't that where we were going? To see Nooj?"

Looking away, the brunette woman rubbed the back of her head and said softly, "I don't think I should..."

Naji and Yaibal looked to her curiously. "Why not?" they said simultaneously, ignoring the fact that their words were in sync.

Rubbing her shoulder in an indecisive gesture, Ren said, "I just, don't think I should."

"We're going to see the meyvn," the two men grabbed her arms and proceeded to pull her down Mushroom Rock road.

"Guys! Hey! What're you doing?" Ren shouted, trying to pull away.

As they passed guards, she asked for assistance, but Naji and Yaibal waved them away, saying, "She's fine, just a little psychotic after being shot. It'll pass!"

Arriving at the headquarters, Naji caught her in a headlock and Yaibal ran into find the meyvn. "Naji! What the heck is going on?" she grumbled, trying to get away.

"Nothing! We just think you and the meyvn should go together!" he said.

Quickly ending her struggle, she looked to him and stuttered, "G-go together?"

"Yeah, to see Kal! Nooj was his friend too!" he said, rubbing his knuckles along the top of her head and messing up her hair. "What'd you think I meant?"

Laughing, she said, "Something else."

"What's the emergency?" the two heard from the entrance to the headquarters.

Looking up and seeing Nooj, Naji asked, "Yaibal didn't tell you?"

"No," the meyvn replied, looking at them curiously.

Getting out of Naji's headlock and pushing him away with a swift kick to the hip, she looked to Nooj and said, "Kal's home. So you better get your half-metal ass moving." She smiled and he smiled back.

"Half-metal ass, huh? Like I've never gotten that before," he said as he walked to her.

"Yeah," she said and shrugged. "But it sounds so much better when I say it."

"I agree," Nooj replied.

The ex-summoner began her way down the road, Nooj following. Waiting for a moment, Naji went after them, saying, "Nooj, you just like it when she mentions your ass."

"Can't say I don't," the meyvn replied, shrugging.

Ren shook her head, laughing. This reminded her of old times. They were missing a few people in the group, but the light atmosphere was a near-perfect match to the days when they used to sit on the steps of her house eating ice cream, or at the fire, talking about whatever came to mind. She was quiet for the longest time, lost in memories once again.

"What do you say, Ren?" Nooj asked.

Snapping back to reality, the ex-summoner looked to him curiously. "What do I say about what?" she asked, not sure of what was going on.

"We've been talking about it for... what, twenty minutes now? Where's your head been?" Naji asked, walking to her left side and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Somewhere else," she said and shook her head. "What was the question?"

Dropping his hand to his side, Naji said, "We were debating on whether you'd join the Youth League or the Machine Faction."

Putting her hands behind her head and staring up into the blue sky, she thought about it for a long while. "The Youth League is... very radical. They're high strung and would slap their mothers if they were ordered to," she thought aloud. Nooj seemed a little insulted at her words. "But the Machine Faction plays in sand all day, trying to rebuild machina."

"Machines," Naji corrected her, he too feeling a bit insulted.

"Same thing," she told him.

When she fell into a bout of silence, Nooj asked, "Then would you join New Yevon?"

Turning quickly to face him, she snapped, "Never!"

Eyes wide, he stared at her. Ren was angry, eyes narrowed, fists clenched. The meyvn knew her anger, the real anger, not the suppressed kind of the summoner she used to be. Not able to apologize to her, he quietly walked past her. Naji, unsure of what exactly just happened, went and borrowed a hover from an Al Bhed woman working for Rin, and then picked up the other two before continuing on their way to the village.

Arriving, Ren jumped from the hover before it stopped moving and, after stumbling and regaining her balance, she looked around curiously. Her village seemed happy to see her. As people began to approach her, she ran away, heading to the small area that hung over the gorge.

Nearing closer and closer, a figure came into view. His hair was black, his dark blue eyes stared out across the gorge, and he was dressed like an Al Bhed. Stopping at a distance, boots scraping in the dirt as she came to a halt, she watched him for a moment. He stood with his back to her, arms crossed over his chest. She opened her mouth to speak, but he chose that moment as well and cut her off. "Sister," he said. "Summoner. Wife. Widow. Ex-summoner. Fiancée to the praetor. Traitor to our village. Traitor to New Yevon. Dead. Alive." Turning to her and smiling slightly, he said, "What's next? How many things are you going to be?"

"A lot of things, Kal," she said.

Naji and the meyvn joined them, making a some-what circle. Deep blue eyes shifting to the two newcomers, Kalvaras smiled. "You got taller, Meyvn Nooj," he said.

"Drop the titles, Kal," Nooj said, smirking.

Grinning, the dark-haired man said, "It's good to see your half-metal ass again, Nooj." They laughed and Kalvaras looked to Naji. "You too, Spiky."

Naji laughed and looked to the ex-summoner, who seemed a little saddened. "Ren," he said quickly and she looked to him.

"Ren," Kalvaras said and drew her attention to him. Walking up to her, he said, "Are you dating Naji?"

Looking to him curiously, she replied, "No."

"Are you dating Nooj again?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No."

Drawing back he struck her with his fist. Ren stumbled back and fell to the ground. The Al Bhed and the meyvn went to rush to her aid but Kalvara held out his hand, signaling them to stop. He then glared at them, telling them not to move. Looking to his sister, he shouted, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Holding her bruised jaw, she stared up at him, something in between anger, fear, and confusion in her eyes. "W-What?"

"I'm not blind or deaf!" he said loudly. "Why'd you agree to marry the praetor? Why'd you go to Bevelle and say you killed him? What were you thinking?"

"I didn't have a choice!" Ren shouted back.

"Explain," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

As much as she didn't want to tell him, she knew he wouldn't let her off the hook until she did. Looking into his deep blue eyes, she said calmly, "Story time."

**((A/N: P.S. : Meyvn is a funny word XD. ))**


	13. Shipping Out

**((A/N: Hah-ha! Yay! Chapter 13! This one took a while because I got wrapped up in school and... oh oh oh! YAY ME! I got a job! Aaaanyway, I'll be trying to work on this story a bit more because I like writing it, and I like writing for yous gais who review. The rest of you non-reviewers should be like those cool kids who review and... what? Yes, I am trying to get more reviews out of you. And yes, it is because I'm a dork, hehe. So yeah, I'll get to workin on chapter 14 now and I'll get it up as soon as I can. Until then, Read, Review, Enjoy!))**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Shipping Out**

They sat around the fire like they used to when they were kids. Cautiously, gaging his reaction with every word she spoke, Ren told Kalvaras the truth. She spared no details on what Aitigus had said, and how she had been treated. When it came down to saying she killed him, she gave all details about that as well.

The three men understood then. "I said it before, and I'll say it again," Naji began after her story was complete. "Ren, you have serious chivalry issues." Nooj nodded in agreement.

They fell silent for a moment and Kalvaras asked, blue eyes set on his sister as if they would look through her into her soul, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "I'm lost Kal."

"You're home," Naji said. "Forget things for a while, just relax."

"I'm not staying here," Ren said, staring into the fire.

They looked to her and her brother said, "I didn't think you would. It was the last straw, Naoska."

"Your own parents," Nooj said softly and shook his head.

"If you're not staying," Naji said, "then were will you go?"

Shaking her head, the ex-summoner said, "I think... I'll go on a walk."

"What do you mean?" Nooj asked, eying her curiously.

Looking up at the sky as it was getting quite dark, the ex-summoner sighed and said, "Maybe I'll... go visit the Ronso, or the Guado, or..." She shook her head. "I'm just going to go." Turning her attention to her brother, she asked, "What are you going to do?"

"Me?" Kalvaras asked. He smiled slightly and said, "I'm going to go back to Bikanel Desert."

"So that's where you've been?" Nooj asked.

Kalvaras nodded. "I... couldn't stand being here. There were... too many memories here." He took a breath and leaned forward slightly. "I went to the only place we never went."

Almost simultaneously, they all looked down to the fire, their minds lost in memories. Tears slid down Ren's cheeks and she wiped them away quickly, hoping no one saw, but they had. Getting to her feet, Ren walked over to the ledge and stared across the gorge.

Getting to his feet, Nooj went to stand at her side. He raised his hand to set it on her shoulder, but merely dropped it back to his side. Taking a slow breath, the ex-summoner said, "When I return from... wherever it is I'm going, I'll let you know my decision on what group I'm joining."

Grinning, Kalvaras said, "Machine Faction."

Turning to the dark-haired man, Nooj narrowed his eyes and said, "Youth League."

"Machine Faction!" Naji said, throwing his closed right fist into the air.

They laughed, knowing they were all trying to lighten the mood.

Placing his hands behind his head, the Al Bhed yawned and said, "I say, you should visit the Guado. They're pretty wise and such."

"Go with Kal to the desert," Nooj suggested.

Leaning forward a bit and then getting to his feet. Kalvara stretched and said, "Shut up guys. Let her go where she wants to go." They all turned to look to him and he grinned as he said, "After all, she'll end up in the Machine Faction either way. So why try to sway the decision with your crappy ideas?"

"Not fair, Kal," the leader of the Youth League said, "It's two against one."

Shaking his head, Naji crossed his arms and shook his head. "Actually, I figure it's pretty evenly matched. She used to date Nooj, but Kal, you're her brother."

"And where do you come in to play in this?" Nooj asked, brow raised as he watched the Al Bhed man.

"I don't count!" he laughed.

"Naji!" Ren growled and punched him in the arm. "What the heck does that mean?"

Changing the subject, the Al Bhed smiled and said, "Should we start getting you packed?"

Ren watched him for a long moment, unsure of what exactly he was saying, but she simply nodded and replied, "Yeah, we probably should." Yet, instead of heading into town, she merely sat back down next to the fire. Hesitating for a moment, the meyvn sat down next to her. She scooted away from him a bit, but it seemed as if it were unintentional and possibly completely out of habit. The three men looked to her awkwardly, but she stared down into the healthy fire, her eyes seeming as if they were glazed over.

Looking down at his sister, Kalvaras said, "Time to move on, kid."

Her hazel eyes flew up to him so quick, a glare hard enough in them that if they had been weapons, he would've died. He held his ground, a calm, nonchalant look in his blue eyes as he watched her reaction. She seemed suddenly mixed with so many emotions that if she hadn't been sitting, she would've struck him, or at least erupted in different directions. Silently standing, Ren glared at him from the corner of her eye and said softly, an angered tone to her voice, "When you finally get married, I hope things turn out right for you." Turning, she walked away from the village, past the meyvn and her brother, toward Luca.

"You shouldn't have said that," Nooj said, getting to his feet, his eyes on the dark-haired Kalvaras.

"You're thinking the same thing, Nooj. I can see it in your eyes," Kalvaras said, walking toward the ledge, overlooking the gorge.

The brunette meyvn turned his questioning eyes upon Ren's brother and said, "You can see it? What can you see, Kalvaras?"

Turning slightly, looking over his shoulder to the still sitting meyvn, he said, "You never get over your first love."

"If you're suggesting that your sister may still have feelings for me, Kal, I'm sure you're mistaken," said the meyvn, half turned in his seated position on the log.

"I was talking about your feelings for her," he said and turned his blue eyes out to the gorge. "It's about time we all went our separate ways."

"What're you saying?" Naji asked, staring at the non-Al Bhed dressed in Al Bhed clothing.

"I'm saying that," he said, facing the gorge and staring out into the night, "sometimes... I'd rather throw myself into this gorge than ever see any of you again."

"Kal..." Naji said softly.

Getting up from the log, Nooj strode over to Ren's brother and quickly spun him around shoving him back and grabbing him by the front of his shirt. A startled expression came over Kalvaras's face as he leaned back, over the edge of the cliff, Nooj being the only thing keeping him from falling. The dark-haired man didn't beg or reach out as if to save his life, he merely stood there, hands dangling somewhat behind him, his feet still on the ground. "Do you think you're the only one who feels that way, Kal?" the meyvn shouted. "Do you?"

The blonde Al Bhed stood helplessly near the fire. He didn't dare go near the other two. It wasn't his battle, at least not yet it wasn't.

Kalvaras stared back into the meyvn's eyes and said nothing. "I loved Ren," Nooj said, eyes glaring. "I loved her and every time I see her, every time she thinks about Eiolis. Every time she cries. Every time that happens, I think about when we were kids. I remember when I had the love of my life. I remember when we went to their funeral, and we couldn't even have it open coffin because there wasn't enough of them left for everyone to see!" His grip tightened on Kalvaras's shirt and he pulled him close so their faces were inches away. The meyvn glared into the other man's eyes and said, "Don't you dare think for a moment that you're pained more than we are. We all suffer just the same."

"Chalta once told me, that you all made a pact that you'd always be friends," Naji said, voice calm, eyes upon the other two men. "He asked me to make that pact as well, and I did." He shook his head quickly. He suddenly seemed very irritated. Head lowered, his hands clenched tight and his body shook. "Kal, you can't just quit when it's convenient for you!" The other two looked to their friend and Naji continued. "We made the same pact, right? We should keep it. We all lost the same friends, and they wouldn't want us to just walk away from each other." Relaxing, he stared at his open palms and said softly, "Chalta once told me, "Fa'ja paah dukadran cu muhk, dryd ev uha uv ic mayjac, dra nacd uv ic fuh'd ghuf fryd du tu."

"And what does that mean?" Nooj asked, eyes narrowed slightly, but his voice still light.

"We've been together so long, that if one of us leaves, the rest of us won't know what to do," Kalvaras said softly, fluent now in the Al Bhed language.

Naji nodded. "And he was right," he said. "Look at what we're doing."

Nooj pulled the dark-haired fully onto the ledge and shoved him toward the fire. Kalvaras stumbled and righted himself before reaching the log.

Continuing, the spiral-eyed Al Bhed sighed. "We should move forward," he said. "We should move forward, but not apart. Separate we won't be able to bear the pain of losing those two, but together, at least there's someone who knows what we're going through."

Inhaling deeply and standing very tall, looking down his nose at Naji, Kalvaras said, "When did you get so knowledgeable?"

Smirking, the blonde said, "That day I first met you guys, and Naoska punched me in the face."

Smiling slightly, the meyvn nodded slightly and said, "I think that hit would've knocked sense into anyone."

They agreed then that it would be a mistake to divide their paths. Sitting down, they spoke calmly, relaxing and cheering each other up.

While the three men remained by the fire, catching up on old times and sharing stories of their lives as of late, Ren stood leaned against the rail near the entrance to Luca. She stared out over the city, tears streaking her eyes. Memories flashed through her mind. Moving on, forgetting that Eiolis was once hers, that Chalta was her confidant, she couldn't do it. Forgetting, would mean she would have to rip out her own heart and never feel again. Did her brother really want her to do that. Her knees buckled and she slowly slid down to the cobblestone bridge. Clutching onto the bars of the railing, she hung her head and wept.

The ex-summoner was beginning to come undone. The strings that held her together at the seams were being pulled out and pieces were falling away.

Come morning, Ren's mother found her daughter out front with her bags packed. Three chocobos stood with the ex-summoner. As she secured the luggage onto the back of one chocobo, her mother approached and asked kindly, "Naoska, where are you going? You just got home."

Resisting the urge to throw something at the woman, the ex-summoner said, "Don't call me by that name." Though she had resisted the urge, she couldn't erase the anger from her voice, as she had nearly shouted at her mother.

"But, that is your name," the older woman said, taking a towel from her apron and drying her hands.

"Not anymore," Ren said.

Chuckling, her mother said, "Then what is your name? Lady Naoska?"

Pausing in the middle of tying down a bag to the back of a short, stocky chocobo, Ren looked to her mother and said, "No. You'll call me Ren, nothing more, nothing less."

"Honey," the older woman called to her husband. "Our daughter's got a rebellious streak again."

Coming to view in the doorway of the house, Ren's father leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms over his broad chest. "Again?" he said and shook his head.

Ren glared at them. They wouldn't believe that she was leaving until she never came back. Silently, she continued to tie up the bags. When everything was loaded onto the stocky bird, she mounted a tall, handsome chocobo and Oberron slowly walked up to her, nudging her in the side. She pet his head and took the reins of the bird she was on, and the one with all of her baggage, and set off, away from the village, without looking back. Oberron obediently followed on her other side.

Her parents watched her go, taking the three chocobos and all of her belongings with her. They smiled. Ren hated them. How could parents turn against their children like they had? Her whole village had done the same. Knowing someone could turn on her so easily made her insecure.

The ex-summoner hadn't said goodbye to anyone, not even her ex-boyfriend, her new confidant, and her brother. Kalvaras had told her it was time to move on, and as she slowly rode away, she was trying to rip her heart out. After all, Kalvaras usually knew what was best for her, for him, for everyone.


	14. Fading Warmth

**((A/N: Yeah, this was written last night... I was tired... But other than that, yeah, Read, Review, Enjoy! I'll be updating again tomorrow, since I don't have school because of the lovely winter events! Yaaaay! ))**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Fading Warmth**

Riding away, Ren felt a sharp pain in her heart. Home was gone now. She lived on Spira, and that was it. The list of things she was now grew by two. She was now a runaway, as well as a wanderer. Leaving the village with her current intent meant that she would never return. It meant that she would never again see Eiolis and Chalta's graves. The pain in her heart struck again, this time growing until her heart felt numb and she quickly dismounted the chocobo to run and vomit in the tall grass. She wouldn't cry, not for anyone; at least that was what she told herself.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned and found Aucifer standing close by. Mounting up once more, she took the reins of the stocky chocobo, Ceka, and called Oberron to follow. The four continued down the road.

Passing the travel agency, a man ran into the building and a group of people quickly came out, surrounding Ren and asking her questions that she couldn't answer. It wasn't that she couldn't answer because they were personal or difficult questions; she couldn't answer because she simply couldn't discern one voice from another. Ceka began to panic. Tightening her hands on the reins of both chocobos, she forced them to run through the crowd of people. Oberron followed quickly behind, ignoring the pain in his chocobo-feet as the group made an escape.

Ren slowed her traveling party as they neared the road that led to the Youth League Headquarters. Pulling Aucifer to a stop, the ex-summoner dismounted and walked back to check on Oberron's feet. Seeing them bloody, she mentally kicked herself in the teeth. "Aucifer, Ceka, guard Oberron... I'll be back. Don't let him move. Obe, don't move!" she told the chocobos. Turning, she went to the Youth League guards that stood at the head of the road and asked, "Is there, anyone in the Youth League that could help with a chocobo injury?"

"Of course, Lady Naoska," said the guard, bowing. He looked one of the other guards and said, "Go get Clasko." The other guard quickly obeyed and rushed down the road.

"Thank you," Ren said and went to turn away. Quickly she stopped herself and said to the man, "Oh, and, please, call me Ren."

He nodded and replied, "Very well, Ren."

Returning to her chocobos, the brunette ex-summoner stroked Oberron's beak until the guard and another man approached her. "Lady Nao—" the guard began but the brunette woman quickly said, "Ren," and he continued with, "Ren, this is the man you requested."

"Thank you," Ren said to the guard, thinking that it had been an interesting way that he had arranged the sentence since she had not requested that man exactly. The guard returned to his post and Ren's hazel eyes landed on the man who wore armor that seemed a just a little big for him. "You are... Clasko?"

"Yes Ma'am!" he said quickly, appearing quite nervous.

Fully turning to him, she crossed her arms and said, "I hear you can help my chocobo. That true?"

He nodded and said, "I love chocobos. I know all about them. I'm sure I can help you with whatever you... need help with."

Stepping back from Oberron, she told Clasko, "He's got injuries to his feet. You're the expert, get to it." Her voice said she didn't believe he was that good with the large birds, but in truth, she was encouraging him to do his best, and it was a bit evident from the smirk upon her face.

Walking over to Oberron, Clasko looked him over and then looked to Ren. "What... happened to him?"

Sighing and leaning back against the rock wall, she said, "Stupid praetor ran him 'cross the world."

"This's a worker chocobo, not a racer," Clasko said, looking the yellow bird over. "If you really wanted to, though," he said as he began to scratch the bird's neck. Oberron made a strange cooing noise that Ren had never heard before and Clasko continued with, "you could turn him into a racer." Shaking his head, he then knelt down and said, "He's got to be off his feet for a while. No running, no walking. He's gotta take it easy."

Another pain struck in Ren's heart. She would have to leave Oberron behind. Standing up straight, she said, "Clasko, could you... keep watch on him for me? Heal him up and stuff?"

He looked to her awkwardly. "Do you need to be somewhere?" he asked, brow raised.

"Anywhere but here by nightfall," she replied. The injured chocobo gave her a look and she reached out to him. The bird angrily snapped at her and she quickly withdrew her hand. The sharp pain in her heart grew once again. She didn't want to leave him behind. Taking a deep breath, she strode right up to the bird and said, "Hey you! You listen to me! I don't want to leave you behind but I can't have you doing irreversible damage to yourself, you big idiot!" Oberron turned his head away and she used both of her hands to make him look back, straight into her eyes. "Listen! Obe, I need you to be healthy." The bird made a noise of protest and she looked to Clasko. "Hold him until he's healed and then let him go. He'll find me. Clasko, can you do that for me?"

Nodding, Clasko replied softly, nervously, "I can do that, Ren."

Smiling, the ex-summoner said, "Take good care of him, he's my baby." Looking to Oberron, she hugged him and said, "Listen to Clasko." The bird made an a noise of acknowledgment and Ren said, "Thanks Clasko. I'll repay you for this, I promise."

"Don't worry about it," he replied. "I live to take care of chocobos!" He stood tall and proud and Ren smiled.

Turning, she went to Aucifer and pulled herself onto his back. "Thanks again, Clasko," she said to the brunette man and took the reins of her two remaining chocobos.

"Anytime, Ren," he replied and slowly began to lead Oberron to the headquarters.

Ren watched until they disappeared from her sight and then her two remaining party-members continued on. Reaching the Moonflow, she received opposition from the Hypello as she tried to cross on the shoopuf. Dismounting, Ren strode up to the blue creature and her eyes became fiery with a pre-summoner look of anger. "Don't stand in my way," she said angrily.

The Hypello almost immediately backed down at the sound of her anger, and she and her two chocobos took a peaceful ride to the other bank. Reaching the other side, it took no time at all for them to get down to the ground. Ceka and Aucifer weren't as stubborn as Oberron. At the thought of the injured chocobo, she simultaneously felt very sad and very angry. Sad because she had to leave him behind, angry because he wouldn't be hurt so bad if she hadn't had to run from those people. Angry because if the praetor hadn't nearly ridden him to death, he wouldn't be hurt. Angry because if she hadn't decided to visit home, she ultimately wouldn't have been sentenced to death. Angry because if she hadn't suddenly decided to get a bit of revenge on Bevelle, she never would've been put in jail. Angry because if she hadn't decided to become a summoner, none of it would've happened, and Eiolis and Chalta would still be alive.

Would still be alive... the thought rang in her mind and made her suddenly feel very numb. Was it her fault? She thought it was. "I want to be a summoner," she said aloud and shook her head as she rode Aucifer toward Guadosalam, Ceka following closely behind. "How could I have been so stupid."

Dismounting and holding the reins in both hands, one bird on either side, she entered the city and quickly went to exit, heading to the Thunder Plains. "Just a moment!" said a man in a green uniform, his face covered. Ren slowly turned to look to him, brow raised. "I knew it!" he said. "Hey, Boss, it is her!"

As soon as the words left the man's mouth, a scantily clad woman with a fan approached, shoving the man out of the way and stopped before the ex-summoner, a way about her that made Ren instantly hate her. "So," the woman said, looking Ren up and down, "you're Lady Naoska." She folded her fan and set her hands on her hips. "I don't see what's so special about you."

"Neither do I," Ren said shrugging. She turned, beginning to walk away, but the woman shouted for her to wait. Pausing in her steps, the ex-summoner looked to the blonde woman and couldn't help but stare straight at her chest where a heart-shaped tattoo was.

"What're you staring at?" the blonde woman asked the ex-summoner.

Ren looked up to the woman's eyes and said, "Your breasts." Blinking twice, she then said, "They're not hard to miss. I honestly don't understand how anyone could miss them."

The woman seemed annoyed and, before she could start yelling, Ren asked, "Who are you?"

The blonde's eyes widened and her fists clenched. "What do you mean 'who are you'?" she shouted.

"I mean," Ren said slowly, "Who. Are. You?"

"I am Leblanc! Leader of the Leblanc Syndicate--" she began and it was as far as she got before Ren started laughing.

"The Leblanc Syndicate?" the ex-summoner said, grinning. "That's the best you could come up with? I would've called you the Spandex Syndicate. Heheh, the SS." She made an awkward face and shook her head. "So, Leblanc, right?"

The blonde woman seemed on the brink of bashing Ren in the head with her fan. "Yes," she said in a very stressed voice.

"What do you want?" Ren looked to her curiously and found it amusing when the other woman couldn't form any words. "If you're going to just stare at me, then I'm leaving," the brunette said and began to walk away.

"Just a minute!" Leblanc called.

Ren stopped, fists clenched on the reins of the two birds and quickly turned to face the woman. "What?" she said loudly and it echoed.

"Hmph." Leblanc looked her up and down again and said, "For a summoner, you're pretty rude."

"Ex-summoner," Ren quickly corrected her, glaring with hazel eyes. "I don't have to pretend to be nice anymore. So if you cross me, I might have to beat the living crap out of you."

"Living crap?" said a light, peppy voice that immediately brought a smile to the ex-summoner's face.

Seeing Tobli bounding over, the brunette woman smirked as she said, "Well if it isn't Tobli! Long time no see."

Stepping in front of Leblanc as if she weren't there at all, Tobli said, "So I've heard you're going by Ren now instead of Lady Naoska!"

Smiling, Ren replied, "Yup yup!" Shaking her head, she muttered, "News sure does travel fast."

"Yup yup!" Tobli said and swayed from side to side. "So what's next on the agenda for the ex-summoner Ren?"

"Ren is going traveling," the brunette said.

"So I see from the chocobos. I've heard a lot about Aggravating Naoska Rensan and her Infamous Chocobos, from the Hypello," Tobli said quickly, almost squishing the words together so that Ren couldn't hear them clearly.

"So I'm just aggravating?" Ren pondered and tapped her chin. "I guess I'll have to annoy them even more so I can be infamous like my chocobos."

"Ooooh, an ex-summoner going baaaad. Is that a good idea, Ren?" Tobli said, jumping into the air and rapidly moving his feet.

"Of course it is," she replied with a shrug. "Doesn't mean I'm going to do it though." Smirking, she added, "But if I decide on it, you'll be the first one I tell."

"Sounds like an idea, yup yup!" He swayed again and then said, "Must get back to work now! Bye Ren!" and he darted away as suddenly as he had come.

Blinking a few times, Ren laughed and, now ignoring Leblanc's shouts for her to stop, she left Guadosalam and ventured out into the Thunder Plains. "Leblanc Syndicate," Ren thought aloud and laughed. Shaking her head, she muttered, "What a fashion statement." Glancing to Ceka, she said, "How does she keep from falling out of that top?" The bird made a curious wark-like noise and she said, "What do you mean you didn't notice?" Sighing she grumbled, "I'm holding conversations with my chocobos..." Taking a breath, she trudged through the Thunder Plains, still laughing at the thought of the Leblanc Syndicate.


	15. Lukewarm

**((A/N: Yes, another short chapter... I fell asleep after writing it. I promise, Chapter 16 will be longer than this one. Well, as usual. Read, Review, Enjoy! Oh, and before I forget! Thank you very much to those of you who've reviewed so far. XD It's REALLY appreciated. And now onto the chapter! ))**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Lukewarm**

Reaching the forest, Ren almost ran straight into a tall Guado man. Backing up quickly, she said, "Sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It matters not," he said, a weak smile upon his Guado face.

Ren's brow furrowed and she went around him, venturing in the direction of Bevelle and the Calm Lands. Entering the crossroad, a female Guado rushed up to her. "Ren," she said, "Ren!"

Stopping in her tracks, she felt completely annoyed at how quickly the news had spread about her change in name. Turning she looked to the woman and calmly said, "Yes?" though the annoyance shone clearly in her eyes.

"We were told to keep an eye out for you," the woman said. "Tromell wishes to speak with you."

Sighing, Ren muttered, "Let me guess, it can't wait?"

"I'm sure it could, but why not do it while you're here?" she said and smiled pleasantly.

"Fine fine," Ren grumbled and turned around, following the woman across the shimmering path and to the lake where Tromell stood, eyes on the treetops, thinking. Ren dropped the reins of the two birds and cautiously approached the green-haired Guado.

Eyes lowering to her, he said cheerfully, "Ren."

Taking a deep breath, she dragged her hand down her face in an exasperated gesture. "That's starting to get annoying," she muttered and took a calming breath. "You wished to see me?" she asked.

"Have you been to the Farplane?" he inquired.

Blinking a few times, as if she hadn't realized what he'd said, she took a moment to collect her thoughts and replied, "N-no. Should I?"

"Ren, you need closure. And I feel that it can be found on the Farplane, as it has been found by many," he told her.

Eyes narrowing, Ren said, "No offense, but what do you know?"

"I attended your wedding, with Maester Seymour. I remember it quite clearly in fact. And with what happened, his death during your pilgrimage, I would think you would be seeking closure."

Remembering a time when she, Eiolis, Chalta, Kalvaras, Nooj, and Naji sat by the fire laughing caused her heart to hurt again. Slowly, she moved her hand over her heart, as if it would ease the pain. "I'm not seeking closure," she said, eyes raising to his. "I don't need closure. I'm moving on."

"So you say," Tromell said and bowed his head. "Have a safe journey, Lady Naoska," he said and turned around, sliding his eyes back to the treetops.

Remaining there in silence for a moment, unsure of what had just happened, Ren slowly turned and retrieved her chocobos, taking the shimmering path, and heading toward the Calm Lands. The Guado's words pounded in her head. Tears brimmed her eyes but she took a breath and swallowed them. Another breath, and she felt numb again. Passing the Bevelle guards, they waved to her and she barely waved back; a slight lift of her hand was all.

"Lady Naoska?" one of the guards said curiously and it actually brought a slight smile to her face. She paused and turned to them. "Are you okay?" he asked and she shook her head.

"If you were me," she asked, "would you be okay?"

"Honestly?" he asked and the guard who stood across from him appeared curious. Ren nodded and the guard said, "I would have breasts, Lady Naoska. I think I would be happy."

Right brow raised in confusion, the ex-summoner just bust out laughing. The guards smiled, and the other asked, "What are you up to, Lady Naoska?"

"Wandering," she said, smiling. They nodded and she asked, "How's the praetor?"

"Working," the first guard said with a shrug. "Haven't seen him lately."

"I think he's stressed," said the other guard. "Or if he isn't, he is now."

Ren shook her head. She spoke to them for a few more minutes and then waved as she left. Entering the Calm Lands, she got onto Aucifer's back and rode across the grassy plain that she hadn't seen since her pilgrimage.

Crossing the first of two bridges, she stopped and stared at the gorge below. Memories, almost as fresh as when they had first happened, flooded her mind. She could see herself, Eiolis, Chalta, and Kalvaras down there, laughing around a camp fire.

"And then I said, 'Your Mom!' really loud!" Eiolis laughed.

"Wasn't until five minutes later that the moron realized we had the same mother!" Chalta laughed.

In the middle of taking a long drink from his brown mug, Kalvaras burst into hilarity and his drink sprayed out of his nose. The other three turned their attention on him and continued their joyous laughter.

Ren took a breath and turned the chocobos around, heading down into the gorge and dismounting. She walked to the ledge and stared out at the horizon. Taking a slow breath, she turned around and watched another strong memory play across her eyes.

The summoner Ren sat next to the fire, staring into it. Walking over to her, Eiolis plopped to the ground and fell over onto his side right behind her. Propping his head up on his hand, he looked to her and asked, "What're you thinking about?"

"Nothing," she said and smiled to him.

"Liar," he said.

"How can you tell?" She looked to him with an almost naïve sense to her.

"Your smile didn't reach your eyes." Sighing, he added, "As a matter of fact, your smile hasn't reached your eyes since we got married." Sitting up, he asked, "Is it something I did?"

"No," she said and shook her head slowly. "It's not like that Eio."

"Was it Chalta?" he said loudly.

Chalta poked his head out of the tent and said, "What?"

"Nothing," the blonde Al Bhed replied to his brother.

Chalta stared at them awkwardly and it made the couple laugh. "You guys are retarded," he muttered and his orange head retreated into the tent.

Sliding his hands around his wife's waist, Eiolis drew her close and lay a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Say, Naoska," he said softly, placing his chin on her shoulder. "What would happen to your pilgrimage if I got you pregnant?"

Eyes widening, she said, "I would quit. I couldn't defeat Sin knowing that when I went, so would our child."

Grinning, Eiolis threw his fist into the air, shouting, "Let's get you pregnant!"

"WHAT!" Kalvaras ran down the slope and threw a rock at the blonde.

Jumping to his feet, the Al Bhed took off running, the dark-haired Kalvaras chasing him. "NAOSKA! Your brother's gonna kill me!" he shouted.

"Not just kill you, I'll turn your happy little Al Bhed-speaking ass into dinner!" Kalvaras shouted.

Ren laughed, and so did Chalta, who now had his head poking out of the tent once more.

Shaking her head, Ren rubbed her eyes. She wasn't sure if the memories were so strong because she was where they took place, or for a different reason. Taking a breath to steady her mind, she began to leave the gorge, taking hold of the chocobo's reins and leading them behind her. At the top of the slope, her eyes played tricks on her once again.

Eiolis stood at the top of the slope. Between his body and the rocky wall was the summoner Ren. Their hands slid about the other's body; their lips locked in a passionate moment.

Reaching down, the ex-summoner Ren took up a rock and flung it at the two figures, they disappeared and she was left staring at nothing. "Maybe I'm just sleepy," she muttered. Nodding rapidly, she said, "Yeah! That's it! I'm just tired!" And with that, she decided to set up camp in the gorge.


	16. Cold and Drifting

**((A/N: Hi again! I'm particularly proud of this chapter for some odd reason. I just got finished with it. I tried to fix up all the mistakes, but I'm sure I missed a few... because I always miss a few.. Aaanyway! You know the drill: Read, Review, Enjoy!))**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Cold and Drifting**

Nightfall held the ex-summoner in its grasp. She at the edge of the cliff down in the gorge, her feet dangling and slowly kicking back and fort as she lay on her back staring up at the night sky. Her hands behind her head, she began to hum the Apple Song.

"Are you still singing that kiddy song?" she heard and sat up quickly, turning around to see Eiolis striding towards her, arms crossed.

"I like that song," she heard herself say, but she hadn't really said it. Glancing next to her, she saw her summoner-self looking back to her husband.

Clenching her eyes shut, she took a long breath and slowly exhaled. When she opened her eyes and found them gone, she sighed with relief. Looking back to her chocobos, the brunette asked, "Did you guys see that?"

The birds looked at her awkwardly. Aucifer made a shrill noise and fluffed out his feathers. "Guess not," Ren grumbled and got to her feet, walking to the tent and crawling inside. Laying down, she pulled the blanket over her and curled up. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted to sleep.

Dreams didn't come that night, and her sleep was generally peaceful. Waking in the morning she felt warmth surrounding her. Shifting slightly, she felt restricted. Doubting that it was a case of fatigue, she quickly bolted upright. The warmth around her waist vanished.

Movement caught the corner of her eye and she turned to see Eiolis sitting up, blonde hair messy. "Something wrong?" he asked as he rubbed his head. The blanket lay lightly on his bare stomach, covering his lower body.

Hazel eyes wide, she said, "You're dead." The words slipped from her mouth and he faded away. Bursting out of her tent, scared out of her mind, Ren stumbled in the dirt and fell to the ground. Turning quickly, she looked back at her tent, her eyes still wide and her heart pounding in her chest. Something was wrong now, that had not been a memory, there had been no former version of herself there. Eiolis had reacted directly to her, and she had never before reacted to him like that.

Aucifer walked over to her, nudging her with his large beak. He nipped at her shirt and she finally turned her eyes to him. Gently, the chocobo bumped his head against hers and she fell over onto her back. "Thanks, Aucifer, I really needed that..." she muttered sarcastically, staring up at the bright blue sky of day.

She remained there for a long moment, watching the clouds pass by and picking out shapes within them. In the middle of her return to calmness, someone shouted, "Hey, weirdo!" Sitting up quickly, thinking her mind was playing tricks on her again she looked out to the bridge, but found an unfamiliar face staring back at her. "You injured or somethin? Or just layin out there for the fun of it?" the unfamiliar woman said, leaning on the railing of the bridge.

"For the fun of it," Ren replied with a quaint smile. Her eyes wandered over the woman, noting her reddish eyes. Getting to her feet, Ren said, "And what about you? You wandering aimlessly or you actually out here for a reason?"

"Reason," the woman replied, standing up straight and walking away, heading toward Mount Gagazet.

"That was, interesting," the ex-summoner muttered to herself and began packing her belongings. Tying the a bag onto Ceka's back, she scratched the bird's neck and muttered, "Come to think of it, why are we heading toward Gagazet?"

"The mountain can answer any question you have. I think it's great!" came an excited voice from the other side of the stocky chocobo. Standing up on her toes, her eyes connected with Chalta's and he smiled. Tying a bag onto the other side of the chocobo, his voice became soft as he said, "Hey, what if the mountain tells you something bad?" His eyes lost their amusement and he frowned slightly. The sadness reached his eyes and he faded away, leaving Ren standing there, staring over the back of the large bird at nothing.

Shaking her head, she muttered softly, "Half a memory..." Looking back to where Chalta had been, she found the bag he had been tying to Ceka still on the ground where she had left it. Shuddering, she looked down and took a moment to steady herself. "Just block them out," she whispered to herself. "It's time to move on... time to move on..." Closing her eyes tightly she continued to say those four words for more than half an hour.

Taking a slow, steady breath, she opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Aucifer. The chocobo curiously watched her from inches away, his neck stretched over Ceka's back. Blinking a few times, she said muttered, "First I'm talking to my chocobos, now I'm talking to myself." Looking up into the sky, she shook her head and ran her fingers through her brunette hair. "I'm losin' it."

In silence she packed the rest of her belongings onto the stocky chocobo and took both birds by the reins. Heading up the slope after checking that she had everything, she watched the road ahead of her, hoping nothing would materialize. When nothing appeared, she sighed in relief and proceeded on, one foot after another.

Stepping up to the bridge, she paused and stared across it. Thoughts raced. If she saw her past again, what would she do? If she interacted with figures that no longer existed, what then? Shaking her head, regaining her composure, she began to cross the wooden bridge, stopping halfway through to glance down into the gorge below.

Nothing moved. No one was around. Smiling, she took a breath and turned to walk again. Eyes on her feet, retracing the steps of her pilgrimage, she zoned out, thinking about when she had first taken that path. Tears stung at her eyes and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Hey hey hey!" she heard and looked up. "Don't cry!" The ex-summoner froze, eyes wide.

"What?" Eiolis said, walking toward her. "Sheesh, you look like you've seen a ghost!" He smiled, a brilliant, charming smile and stopped in front of her.

They stared at each other, and he continued to smile pleasantly. When Ren didn't speak for the longest time, he finally said, "So where are we headed?"

"Gagazet," she replied softly, hesitantly.

Putting his hands behind his head, he looked up to the sky and said, "Gagazet huh? I kinda like those Ronso-folk."

"Because they're blue?" she asked softly, watching his eyes.

Nodding, he replied, "I guess I already told you, huh?"

"Twice," she said, voice soft.

Reaching out, he took the reins of the stocky chocobo and kissed her cheek. "Let's go then."

Hazel eyes keeping on the Al Bhed eyes of her husband, Ren lifted her hand and set it to her skin where he had kissed her. Her skin burned, just like it used to, every time he touched her. His free hand slid around her waist and it felt real. His warmth, the weight of his arm, it all felt real. Ren couldn't even begin to understand it, but she felt it, and feeling as well as seeing was definitely believing.

She smiled to him and they began he trek to the land of the Ronso.

"What happened to Oberron?" he asked, glancing from Aucifer to Ceka. "Don't tell me you left him at home."

"Left Oberron?" she said incredulously. "You gave me Obe! I would never leave him behind."

"Then... why isn't he here?" Eiolis smirked and she nudged him with her shoulder. He stumbled slightly to the side and a rich, happy laugh slipped from his mouth.

Ren smiled even more, loving his laugh. "He was injured. I left him in the care of Chocobo Clasko and the Youth League until he gets better."

"Chocobo Clasko?" the Al Bhed laughed. "Sounds like an interesting guy."

"I trust him with Oberron," she said and nodded.

Moving in front of her and blocking her path, he asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said. "He's part of the Youth League. It's run by Nooj."

Brow raised, Eiolis leaned forward and said, "So you trust him because he works with Nooj?"

"No," she replied. "I trust him because Oberron didn't object. Oberron's a better judge of character than I am. Chocobo Clasko will take good care of him."

A grin passed over Eiolis's lips and it brought heat rising up into Ren's face. "He better," he said, "or I'll have to punish you for losing our love child."

"L-Love child?" Ren said loudly, shocked, and her face turned red.

He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and and slid his free hand down her back. "Are we on a schedule?" he asked.

"What? No, why?" she asked looking at him curiously.

"Just causing a delay," he said and smiled to her, dropping Ceka's reins and wrapping both arms around her. He pulled her close and Ren remained unmoved, unbelieving for a moment. She then leaned into him, slipping her arm around his waist and not wanting to let go. Quietly, he kissed her neck, her cheek, her forehead once more, and then her lips, keeping it light and sweet. "I love you," he said, setting his head on her shoulder.

"I love you," she whispered back, releasing Aucifer's reins and moving her other arm around him.

They stood in an all-too-perfect silence. Leaning back, breaking the full contact of their bodies, he met her hazel gaze with his spiraled pair of Al Bhed eyes and smiled.

"Time to move on," she heard from behind her, a voice she recognized as her brother's and she quickly spun around to see nothing there but the chocobos. The warmth of Eiolis's arms slid around her waist and she felt him all along her back. His head set upon her shoulder and he said, "I love you Ren."

Ren. Ren. Never had he called her Ren. It was Naoska to him, always Naoska. "You're not real." The words slid from her mouth and the warmth vanished. As she closed her eyes, tears spilled down her cheeks, and onto her shoulders, and hands and feet. Suddenly confused, she opened her eyes to find herself soaking wet. The sky had darkened with clouds and rain fell all around her. Glancing about, she realized she still stood upon the bridge where she had first stopped.

Looking to the chocobos, she found their eyes curiously staring at her. "All a dream?" she asked and they shifted slightly, not having any idea of what she was talking about. Realizing that they were all soaked to the bone, she growled at herself for being so stupid. She went to lead them back to the Calm Lands so they could find shelter, but the large birds marched forward, dragging her with them. "We're gonna freeze!" she said loudly, but they continued on. Eventually, she gave up the struggle and went with them. The chocobos found an overhanging rock and they gathered up under there, all squeezing in together and warming each other with their body heat.

The rain ceased come noon of the next day. With their body heat and the protection of the overhanging rock, they were dry. Ceka stepped out onto the muddy ground and stretching out his wings. He bent and twisted and soon, Aucifer joined him. Ren stepped out from beneath the rock shelter and stared at the path before them. Taking the reins of the two chocobos, she pulled them out of their stretches and headed up the mountain.

Arriving at the base, she found herself staring at a Ronso male that seemed smaller than the few other males around him. Stopping in her tracks, she looked him over for a moment and didn't flinch in the slightest when all eyes suddenly rounded on her. "Lady Naoska," one of the Ronso grunted, voice deep and eyes focused on her with curiosity.

"It's been a while, Garik," Ren replied, eyes on him, head tilted up slightly and a threatening aura about her. She looked the Ronso over and said, "I'm passing through," and began walking, not waiting for an answer, knowing that none would try to stop her.

Their eyes watched as the six feet of Ren's party crunched through the snow. She began to ascend the path, heading to the summit.

A quarter of the way up, the sound of heavy breathing hit her ears and she turned to see herself run by, Eiolis, Chalta, and Kalvaras close behind. Eyes snapping to the path ahead of her, she watched as her former self collapsed into the snow next to a wounded Ronso. Gathering him up in her arms, she turned her teary hazel eyes to her guardians and shouted, "Chalta! Can't you?"

Chalta, dirtied and appearing greatly exhausted, nodded and and cast a cure spell upon the Ronso. When the blue creature's eyes slowly opened, the orange-haired Al Bhed faltered and stumbled backward, dropping to his knees. "That's... All I got left..." he panted, hands clutching the fresh snow.

Releasing the Ronso as he sat up, the summoner Ren crawled to her brother-in-low and gently hugged him. "It's okay, Chalta. You've done all you could."

Eyes hard, Eiolis said, "It's not okay. We're out of potions. Chalta's exhausted. If we get attacked, we'll either have to run, or die."

"We won't die," Kalvaras assured them, grinning. "We've run so much already, after all, trying to keep up with Lady Yuna!" He shook his head and then and then turned his eyes to his sister, a stolid look on his face. "It's up to you."

Releasing the orange-haired man, the summoner slowly got to her feet. Staring down at her bloodied clothes, she said, "I'm... I'm going ahead." Shaking her head a few times, she looked to them and smiled as she added, "I won't make you guys come. This is my dream, not yours." And then she proceeded to crunch through the snow. After a moment's pause in which the three men looked to each other, they turned and hurriedly followed.

Ren took a long breath. She hadn't the slightest clue of how long she had been standing in one place, but she didn't care. The months old memories were still fresh; unnervingly so. Shivering, she went to take another step, but paused when two figures entered her sight. They were bundled up, splattered in blood, and when she saw their faces and realized when that memory had taken place, she momentarily stopped breathing and collapsed in the white snow. A memories of and after the deaths of her husband and her brother-in-law were still too much. Seeing them, knowing they were gone, and having it replayed before her eyes, was enough for her to finally break.


	17. Voices Of

**(A/N: Alrighty, just thought I'd finally get this chapter up. Yes, it's very short, sorry about that, it's the most I could get done since I've been busy with work and with school coming up soon. Hehehe, sorry about that. The next chapter might be short too, but I'll try to get something better/longer for ya'll. I'm not too proud of this chapter because I just couldn't get into writing it. Sorry again. Well, Read, Review, Enjoy.. Tell me what ya think, Peace out! XD )**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Voices of...**

For a week, the brunette ex-summoner lay unconscious within the care of the Ronso. When her eyes finally opened, she found herself laying in a bundle of furs within a large beige tent. A female Ronso knelt at her side, dabbing the ex-summoner's forehead every few moments. "Fever finally broke," she said and Ren merely groaned in response.

Eyes drifting about the room, Ren mumbled, "How long have I been here?"

"A week," the Ronso replied, placing a cold, damp cloth on the brunette's forehead.

"Ceka? Aucifer?" Ren questioned, trying to sit up.

Holding the woman down with one hand on her sternum, the Ronso said, "Chocobos are fine."

Ren grunted and slightly squirmed back and forth, attempting to leave but too weak to accomplish anything. "When can I go?" she said, lying still and staring at the pointed ceiling.

"When fully recovered," the blue creature stated, as if it were common sense.

Pushing away the furs that covered her body, she rolled onto her side and curled up. The Ronso let her.

Taking a breath, the Ronso stated, "Elder Kimahri heard Great Mountain speaking of you."

Rising up on her elbow, the ex-summoner stared at the woman. "What did it say?" she asked, blinking curiously.

"That is reason for ex-summoner to get well," the female Ronso grinned. "You may ask when you can stand."

Aching, Ren pushed herself upright, sitting with her hands drawn into her lap. Her body hurt; it was stiff, as if she'd been frozen and was now in the process of thawing. Taking a deep breath and wincing in pain as her lungs expanded and forced her ribcage to do the same, she tilted forward and set her hands on the fur bed. Stretching her legs out behind her, she paused when a lightning bolt of harsh sensation shot up from her feet to her neck. Bringing her legs up under her, the ex-summoner slowly stood, wavering back and forth slightly. Toes clenching inside her boots she took a moment to recollect herself andd then dropped her steely hazel gaze upon the Ronso woman. "What did the mountain say?" she asked, defiance in her voice.

The Ronso smiled a grin filled with fangs but easily friendly in expression. The blue creature stood and exited the tent. "This way," she told the ex-summoner.

Slowly turning, body still stiff, Ren took a slow, solid breath, and lifted her right foot. She took a step and it hurt. It burned through her entire body, but she moved on. She wanted to know what the Great Mountain had said of her. She wanted to know if it had spoken of her worth. Did she continue to have any worth on Spira? Did the mountain know what should become of her now? She simply wanted to know something, anything, from such a wise creation as Mount Gagazet, that only spoke to the Ronso.

Exiting the tent, her boots crunched over the snow and she quickly came to stand at the left of the female creature. Ren watched as the shorter-than-the-other-Ronso-males walked toward her. His eyes glanced her over and she felt tension sing through her body. She could feel in an instant that he did not trust her very much. "Elder Kimahri," Ren said and bowed her head respectfully, hazel gaze dropping to the snow at his Ronso-feet.

"Lady Rensan," he said with his deep voice.

"Please," she said, "just call me—"

"Ren?" he questioned and she froze, her hazel gaze lifting quickly to him.

Even the Ronso knew of her new choice in name. "I'm beginning to rethink my decision in claiming my name as Ren," she sighed.

The Ronso Elder grinned, fangs glistening. It was also a friendly expression, yet he held a sense of tension and distrust. "Mountain has name for you."

"And that is?" Ren questioned, head tilt slightly to the side as her eyes watched him with curiosity.

"Unworthy," Elder Kimahri said.

Ren stared at him. "W-What... What do you mean?" she asked, confusion taking the present expression upon her face.

"Mountain say summoner unworthy of praetor's love. Mountain say summoner unworthy to share future with praetor. Mountain say summoner only worthy to protect praetor." Kimahri watched as the ex-summoner calmly took everything in. "Also say summoner need seek Farplane. Seek closure. Not move on so quick. Slow down. No need of rush. Mountain say look to past. Need one from past for future hope." And with that, he ceased in speaking.

Ren blinked a few times. Something had made sense in what the Ronso had said, but at the same time, it had all passed clear over her head. One word stuck with her. _Hope_. Hope for what? Hope was one thing she lacked and simply had no use for. What did she have left to hope for?

With a sigh, she nodded. "Thank you, Elder Kimahri." She bowed her head and when she returned her gaze to him, he was was walking away and her two chocobos were striding up toward her. "Auci, Ceka," she said, "let's go."

Aucifer gave a shrill noise and Ren struggled to pull herself upon his back. She slumped forward against his neck and didn't even bother grabbing the reins of either bird as they began to return toward the Calm Lands. She didn't know where Aucifer was leading her, but she didn't care. She didn't know what she had to do, but she would try something, anything.

Eyes drifting closed, she nestled her cheek against the yellow feathers and drifted to sleep. Her body ached and she simply couldn't take much more of anything at the moment.


	18. No More

**(A/N: I'm workin' on it! haha, sorry, packing for college and saying bye to friends is getting in the way of any writing. Well, leave lovely comments and such or... whatev' XD Read, Review, Enjoy! Much love - Peace! For now anyway hehe)**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**No More**

Hitting the ground with such a force to cause her to wake and cry out in pain, Ren rolled to her side and clutched her bleeding wound. A horrible screech brought her senses back to her and she nearly jumped to her feet, forgetting the old aches and pains that felt like tons of pounds weighing down on her body.

Aucifer, wings back, struck out toward a large cat-like fiend. "Aucifer!" Ren cried out. Blood pumping, she rushed the fiend and it turned to her, swiping out with a large paw. The ex-summoner stumbled backward and the cat leapt at her. Rolling out of the way, she scrambled from the feline fiend on hands and knees. It rushed her, catching her leg with sharp claws. Crying out, Ren kicked at the beast. It released her and barely dodged an oncoming attack by Aucifer.

Cradling her wounds, one on her side and the more recent on her leg, she took a breath and attempted to cast a spell. Her strength was faded, nothing came of her mana. Even on the Thunder Plains with Baralai, she had at least been able to cast something, though the spells were weak and unusually basic compared to what she used to use, it was still magic of some kind. Ren growled in frustration and clenched her fists. She tried to concentrate again, but the magic still failed her.

Pushing to her feet, she watched, helpless, as the fiend struck out at Aucifer, and the chocobo fought back as hard as he could. Ceka, the stocky chocobo, suddenly appeared at Ren's side, nudging her. He looked from her, to the fight, and back to her. He stepped toward Aucifer and then back to Ren and she quickly removed the luggage from the stocky chocobo's back. Ceka ran into the fray to help.

Once more, it was simply too much. The stress on her mind and body had rendered her helpless to the point that she had to rely on her chocobos to do her fighting. Realizing suddenly that she simply stood there, she glanced around, confusion strewn over her face. Where could she go? Did she leave the bags where they were? Did she help the chocobos?

An explosion of pyreflies brought her attention to the fight and she sighed with relief. The great yellow birds slowly made their way back to her and she threw an arm around each of their necks. She cried into their bloodied feathers and cursed herself. Releasing them, she slid to the ground and her gaze slid up to them. Aucifer lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek. She stroked his neck and absentmindedly as she stared past the bird to the stars above. The slim runner chocobo suddenly wavered and collapsed to the grass. "Aucifer?" Ren questioned. The bird made no noise. "Aucifer?" She lightly placed her hands at the base of his neck and gently shook him. Releasing him, she found her hands coated in blood. "Auci—" the name choked in her throat and tears brimmed her hazel eyes. Eyes wide in shock and horror, she slowly leaned down and placed her head behind his, upon his yellow-feathered neck and simply stared out into nothingness. Ceka made a soft noise and lowered down next to her, setting his head on her side to comfort her.

She didn't sleep, merely lay awake the entire night, nothing coming to mind, nothing passing. The tears ceased before they could fall. The light of the sun didn't move her. The smell of warming blood and the stench of death didn't even drive her away.

Ceka, an awkwardness about him, stood after a while and walked away. She didn't even move, didn't even notice the chocobo was departing. He returned hours later with an Al Bhed man to view no change in Ren. The Al Bhed, Daska, whose hover had been taken by the praetor, knelt down next to the curled up ex-summoner and frowned. With a sigh, he led the remaining chocobo to the bags and packed them on the bird's back. Walking to the woman, he stooped down and took up her limp form in his arms. "Come Chocobo," he said to Ceka and left the deceased.

"Personally," he said to remaining chocobo as he walked from the Calm Lands, "I think I'm gonna miss this girl."

The chocobo tilted his head curiously, questioningly.

Daska frowned. "Don't play dumb. I know you're thinking the same."

Fluffing out his yellow feathers, Ceka let out what sounded like a sigh and shook his bird-head.

Reaching Bevelle, Daska left Ren with the guards at the entrance to the city and returned to the deceased for a proper burial. The soldiers were confused. One was sent running to retrieve the praetor, the other remained with the woman in his arms.

Come dawn, Baralai sat at Ren's bedside, leaned over her in concern. Her hazel eyes were open, yet void of everything. As if she were awake, but no one was home. The mind was away, and the body wouldn't eat; wouldn't drink; wouldn't attempt to sustain the bit of life that was left. As the day passed and the praetor had run out of all logical ideas, he finally left the room, unable to remain and bear witness to the ex-summoner withering away.

It became evident rather quickly that Bevelle was not a secure place for information. Within the second day, news of Ren's condition had spread all over Spira. Citizens swarmed about the temple, trying to catch the praetor or his advisor to question.

Day three led a mysterious cloaked traveler to the city of Bevelle. As he strode up to the temple, the citizens slid away from the traveler and the other three who traveled with. A powerful fist knocked upon the door and it slowly opened. "No visitors today," said an old man. As his old eyes slid to the face beneath the hood, he suddenly froze and opened the door for the cloaked group to pass within.

They were led to the praetor's living quarters, where the praetor met them in the dining hall. Standing by his chair, arms crossed, Baralai frowned at them. "Remove your hoods," he said.

"To survey the summoner is our goal. We owe thee no patience and we shall not obey," said one to the right of the one whom had banged upon the temple door. It was a masculine voice that the praetor imagined he had heard before, once upon a time, but figured he in fact had not.

The praetor frowned. "Follow me," he replied and led them to the room of the ex-summoner. "Hurt her, and feel the wrath of Bevelle."

A slight mocking laughter was stifled beneath one cloak. Baralai chose to ignore it. As they entered the room, a stillness swept over them at the sight of Ren, laying in the bed, close and distant at the same time. The leader of those in cloaks crossed the stone floor in quick awkward steps. Baralai watched the strange gait of the strange one now at Ren's side.

The leader in the cloak sat on the edge of the bed, the others watched. Gently setting a tender, gloved hand against the ex-summoner's cheek, the stranger sighed, "There is nothing left..."

For sure Baralai had heard this voice, yet he kept his mouth closed, deciding it best to listen.

A strain entered the masculine voice of the leader and his head lowered, "End it..."

The one who had first spoken removed a long black-bladed sword from somewhere within the cloak and tension rose through everyone within the room, except the executioner, the leader, and the void ex-summoner. The four in cloaks had come with a mission: not to let the ex-summoner suffer any longer.

**Chapter Nineteen**


	19. Closure

**((A/N: Next chapter! Okay I personally like this one. But that's just my opinion. No, the story isn't over yet. I still got a bit to go. Fweeee! Alrighty, well. Read, Revie... forget it. You guys don't review anyway. I'm just wasting my brea... uh... typing? Constructive criticism helps ya know. Or just saying what you like about it or whatever. I don't ask for much, a little appreciation is nice. XD Just kidding... or am I? Don't ask, I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Talk again in the next chapter. And THANK YOU for those of you who do read and comment. Also: Skylander... no more cookies... seriously. You're hyper enough as it is... Kidding, and you know it. Well... enjoy!))**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Closure**

The executioner approached. Standing at the edge of the bed, the sword rose. None moved. The blade came down. "Stop!"

Everyone froze. They looked up, across the room to where a mass of swirling pyreflies flowed through the window like floating stream. The colorful stream buzzed about them, passing through them. The four in cloaks stared at the window. Baralai watched them, confused, not seeing what they did, not seeing the pyreflies forming.

The pyreflies became a face, then a body of lights and colors. "Don't." The pyrefly illusion swarmed over the void woman. "Not yet..." A ghostly hand slid against her cheek. Her void eyes slid toward the ceiling. They closed in a peaceful sleep. And then a smile, light, too peaceful for the living, slid over her lips.

The air in the room roared. The pyreflies were sucked from the room. They air ripped past people who stood watching, knocking them off balance, to the floor. Everything loose within the room, clothes, sheets, an extra pillow, everything atop the dresser went flying. More than half of the objects were sucked out the window, caught in the ear-rupturing roar.

And then, silence. Absolute silence. Coughing; the cloaked four and Baralai began coughing. The rushing exit of the pyreflies had stolen the air from their lungs. Pushing himself up from the floor, the praetor leaned heavily upon the doorframe. His eyes slowly slid over the ceiling to land on the cloaked four. The leader's hood was pushed back. "Nooj?" Baralai questioned, voice breathy due to lack of air.

The leader of the Youth League stood, as did his companions. He ignored the praetor of New Yevon. All of his attention was focused intently on the ex-summoner, who now stared back at him with a light of confusion in her eyes. "Hey you," he said casually.

She blinked, very slowly and pushed herself to a sitting position. They watched in horrible ringing silence as she stood, staggered slightly, and went to leave the room. Reaching a hand out to stop her, burning electricity lashed out from her shoulder and jolted up the praetor's arm. He slammed back against the doorframe, holding his hand.

Ren staggered through the hallway, leaning against the wall, bouncing back and forth in strange awkward steps. Pulling the hood over his head, Nooj followed. The three followed with him. Baralai, after a minuscule debate, began after them.

Leaving the temple, the four rushed forward and separated the large crowd from Ren's path. Baralai quickly took stride beside her. A group of six, or rather, five following one, left Bevelle with the crowd lingering a bit behind them. The people were curious as to where their praetor, his ex-fiancée, and four strangers were headed.

From the city that housed New Yevon, to the Thunder Plains, and slowly to Guadosalam, they trekked in absolute silence. Stepping foot on the once Guado-populated ground, they drew the attention of Leblanc. The woman sent her goons to block the path of the procession. "And what's all this?" she asked, a hot laughter in her voice.

"Out of the way," Nooj said, hood still drawn over his face, hiding his identity from the scantily dressed woman.

"This is my city, love," Leblanc began. "My rules." She looked to the praetor curiously, then to Ren who still seemed preoccupied, mind elsewhere while the body stood unmoving. "Well if it isn't the ex-summoner," the blonde said with a grin. She stepped past her green and pink goons to stand before the brunette Ren. "I've got a bone to pick with you, girlie," she said and reached out as if to touch the brunette woman.

"I wouldn't do that," Baralai told Leblanc, rubbing his hand as he remembered the shock he had received upon touching the dazed ex-summoner.

"Oh shut up. Like I said. I make the rules here," she grumbled and set her hand on Ren's shoulder. Instantaneously, the blonde's hand froze in a large block of ice. Ren walked past her, her companions followed, pressing past the goon squad.

"Should've listened," Baralai told Leblanc.

She glared at him as the procession passed by.

Up the incline, through the passageway. As Ren passed the top step that led to the platform within the Farplane, the entrance sealed with thick ice. Baralai and the four others attacked the ice wall with fists and magic, but the ice would reform. Ice crystals would stretch over the gap like a frosty spider web, knit together, and form solid once again.

The ice won the battle. The five stood waiting, the crowd at the end of the passage shouting to be let through, but not being permitted to do so since the four had temporarily hired a few green goons to keep the crowd away. Leblanc was not pleased.

Baralai glanced to the four that stood side by side across from him on the path. "It's been a while, Nooj," he said.

"I'm not here to talk about that," replied the leader of the Youth League. "My concern and priority is the ex-summoner, not you."

Tilting his head the praetor asked, "Who are you other three?"

"Like I said," began one of them, "we owe you no obedience. Get used to being disappointed, Praetor."

Baralai sighed and rubbed his forehead. He would get nowhere with these people, and he knew it. Taking a breath, he sat on the bottom step and crossed his arms upon his legs before setting his forehead upon his forearms.

All was quiet. None spoke to each other, they were all waiting for the ice to melt. Hours passed, and then suddenly, "I can see the open road ahead of the apple trees. I can see the flowers as they bloom in the fields. I can see the chocobos, running down the Highroad roads. I can see the path I take is leading me to you."

The four stilled as if corpses. Their hidden eyes were focused intently on the singing praetor. "How do you know that song?" one of the unknown three asked, a threatening growl in tone.

Baralai looked up to the speaker, confused. "A long time ago," he began and then paused. "I used to know a girl. I'd only met her sister maybe twice... but her sister and her friends were singing it once." He shook his head and turned his gaze away from them.

"Brings back memories," another of the unknown three whispered softly.

Baralai looked to the cloaked figures. His eyes narrowed and as he opened his mouth to speak, a rush of ice cold water cascaded down upon them all. The waterfall had pushed back the hood on one of the unknown three. The praetor went to speak, but as they heard footsteps heading their direction from the Farplane, they all ceased in thought and turned to watch as the ex-summoner paused and stared down at them from the top of the steps.

The other three lowered their hoods at the sight of the brunette woman. Baralai glanced to the the four, he recognized only Nooj, but felt he knew at least one or two of the others. Nooj, Kalvaras, Naji, and Yaibal stood still, watching the ex-summoner descend the stairs, an abnormal quietness to her. As she stopped before them, her eyes slid up to the brunette Nooj and she collapsed against him, crying. Kalvaras turned his back to the two, flipping up his soaked wet hood to hide his face. As the leader of the Youth League slid his arms around the woman to hold her in a tight embrace, Naji stepped closer and spread his arms wide, catching both of them in a great hug. Nooj looked to him awkwardly, but said nothing. Yaibal felt he didn't belong, and he sat down upon the steps opposite the praetor and simply watched, not knowing how to act or to feel at such a situation.

"Hajan naknad drec, ic," Ren began to mutter, face pressed tightly to Nooj's chest, tears spilling from her eyes. "Hajan vunkad, pid hajan rumt pylg. Muja ykyeh. Meja. Vekrd ihdem ouin mycd pnaydr."

"So he said that," Nooj said softly and a light smile broke across his lips.

She nodded and then pulled away, wiping fiercely at her puffy eyes. "And he said, yht Nooj lyh'd ryja oui!" A smile crossed her face and she cried as well as laughed as Nooj's face contorted into one of humored annoyance at his old friend.

"Sounds like him," the leader of the Youth League grumbled.

Watching them, the praetor finally voiced his thoughts. "People seen on the Farplane can't talk. They're made up of pyreflies," he said matter-of-factly.

"You'd be surprised," Kalvaras grumbled, turning his head to glance at the praetor from the darkness of the hood. "Even in death, that man is as strong-willed as they come. He'd make Spira spin backwards if he could manage it."

"Let's not give him any ideas," Naji said nervously and physically attempted to wave the idea from the air.

Ren shook her head. "He said no more. He just wanted things good," she said and smiled as she set her head against Nooj's chest. "Said closure was what we all needed. Said he'd wait for us; him and Chalta both."

The praetor tilted his head curiously to the side, listening to the sudden, light and horribly saddened conversations between the other five. Ren and Nooj had become strangers to him suddenly. It was as if he didn't know them. A chemistry lighted like a fire between them as they spoke, like an invisible line that tied them together with two of the other strangers, Kalvaras and Naji. His thoughts trailed suddenly and he began to remember the time he spent as a teenager with his girlfriend at the time. "Rensan..." he muttered.

"Hm?" Ren looked to the leader of New Yevon curiously. "You call me?"

He looked to her with curious eyes. "Rensan," he said again, softly. Standing he looked her square in the eyes. "Summoner Naoska Rensan..." He shook his head. "Why didn't I see it before!" he said loudly. "Niima was your sister."

"Niima was your girlfriend," Ren said, a solid gaze connected with the praetor's. Nooj's embrace tightened about her and she settled, it was a comforting gesture. Either that or he was holding her in place.

"And you knew? Why didn't you tell me who you were?" he asked, stepping forward.

"I believe I did. I said my name while your jerk of an advisor had a death grip on my shoulder," Ren stated. "I only realized who you were the day I was going to be executed for killing you."

"And you didn't tell me?" he exclaimed.

She broke from the meyvn's hold, stepping toward the praetor. "Well I'm SO SORRY. It didn't have a chance to come up. Oh you know, with me almost getting killed as per usual and going completely psychotic with the death of those I love. Oh yes, I'm so SORRY I didn't remind you that you were once my sister's boyfriend. I should hang my head in shame." Sarcasm. Complete and total. Arm gestures here and there, anger in her voice.

Nooj, Kalvaras, Naji, and Yaibal glanced to each other before grinning broadly. This was the girl they used to know. This was the Naoska Rensan before she was a summoner. A spirit, indeed. A fiery person who had suppressed her emotions while on a pilgrimage that ended in disaster. The fire was lit inside the ex-summoner once again. And they all knew she had felt the closure she needed to move on.

Baralai glared at Ren before looking away. She was right. And even if he felt she wasn't, he was not about to challenge her in her current state. She would win because she had the heart to do so at the moment. "What now?" he asked instead.

She bowed mockingly and said, "Lead the way, Praetor." She was standing taller, and they all noticed it. She was speaking as she should, as she once did and did again.

"What do you mean?" Nooj and Baralai questioned simultaneously.

"On Mt. Gagazet, I was told I was worthy to protect the praetor," she said to Nooj; to Kalvaras. "The mountain and its people are wise. I'll listen... for now."

"Why would I need protecting?" Baralai questioned.

"That is for us to discover. The mountain cannot tell all," she stated.

Nooj looked away from her and it caught her attention. She glanced to him curiously and he said, "Is this a cover up?"

"For what?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"Are you going to have sex with Niima's ex?" Kalvaras grumbled.

"You have such a nice way with words, Kal," both Nooj and Ren replied. She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and then told them, "I've loved only two people in my life, Kal. And only one in the way you're talking about. Whatever is left of my heart will never go to Yevon." She lifted a light glance to Nooj. A possibility in a distant future.

Kalvaras shook his head. "You're a good kid, Naoska," he said with a sigh. Flipping up the hood to cover his face once again, he turned his back to them and began to walk away. "My money's on you, Nooj. Do her right," he said.

"My money's on me!" Naji laughed, flashing a mischievous grin in the direction of the ex-summoner and then hiding his face before following Kalvaras.

Yaibal shook his head. "I don't have any money to wager," he told her with a smile. "The meyvn doesn't pay me."

"Nooj!" Ren scolded.

"What?" he replied.

Laughing, Yaibal followed the other two in suit, hiding his face just as they had done.

With one last glance back at the Farplane, Ren followed her hooded friends, the cloaked Nooj just behind her, the praetor at her side. And together they left Guadosalam.


End file.
